Diamond in the Rough
by Lusca Luna
Summary: With thick-rimmed glasses, rumpled clothes, and no self esteem, Harry James Potter was nothing short of ordinary. That was until Fate stepped in and led him to an office romance with the none other than the notorious Draco Malfoy, his boss. DMHP
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or its associated franchises, and i wish i was getting paid.

The name of this fic was change from Diamond in the Ruff to Diamond in the Rough.

**Diamond in the Rough**

Chapter One

It was times like this when Harry was grateful no one gave him a second glance, because at the moment he was dressed in rumpled stitched, patched clothing with smudged glasses framed on his face. He wasn't exactly what people would call a looker, but in times like these he was grateful for the one good thing that he had in his life, his boyfriend, Percy Weasley.

Percy and he had met up at the ministry seeing as how they both were secretaries to some of the most influential men in wizarding politics. They had found comfort in each other. They had confided in each other about things that had happened in the ministry that were something to be _very_ concerned about. They were the prefect match. Undeniably and irreversibly.

Their life was one of quiet simplicity. The lived in a two story flat in muggle London where they were away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi who always wanted to know the next amendment or bill Fudge was about to pass or veto. Despite the quietness, there house missed something. It was a special something that Harry was never able to pin point. When they had first moved in, he had thought it to be color as the flat was basically egg shell white. When the color didn't help, he thought it was light, so with a little "convincing" on Harry's part to Percy, he installed new light fixtures. It wasn't till two failed attempts till he realized that the missing piece wasn't of physical properties.

Percy was always clean and cut. He always took the time out to look this way to impress Minister Fudge, yet Harry was his opposite because, frankly, he couldn't care less about Malfoy thought about his attire. Though that was going to change because in an awkward twist of fate a stray copy of _Witches Weekly_ had somehow landed on their coffee table, presumably from one of Harry female friends.

**Become Sexy For Your Man**

_By: Morrisa Hartglem_

_Witches **and** Wizards,_

_It is time for Valentine's season, but instead of cranking out a box of Honeydukes Finest Chocolates or getting a cheesy card for your loved one, get sexy… Yes, that's right. I said sexy. Read these three simple questions to yourself and answer them truthfully. Only **you** will know the answer._

_1. Do you wear rumpled clothing?_

_2. Is your face usually overtaken by thick rimmed glasses that were **in** fifty years ago?_

_3. Has your sex life slowed down?_

_If the answer to all these questions were a 'yes', then, it is obvious what you need to do. Follow these steps…_

_1. Lose the looser clothing and becoma as suave and sophisticated as you can, but keep your personal style in mind._

_2. Lose the specs. If you want to look blind, walk around with an eye patch or cane._

_3. Lastly, flirt a little. Spice things up in the bedroom. Ruffle your man's feather a tad bit. Make him jealous with some sweet talk to a complete stranger. All guys love the challenge._

_Follow these ladies and gentlemen… - Morrisa Hartglem_

"Harry, what rubbish are you reading now." Percy said walking in, his head held high in the air as always.

"Oh, nothing, Perce. I was just putting away some junk mail." Harry answered quickly, a little frazzled about the subject he'd been reading.

Percy gave him a glance before heading toward his boyfriend. "Truth?" The redhead asked as he lifted Harry chin so that he was staring right into green eyes.

"Truth." Harry confirmed. It had only been trash after all.

"So you wouldn't mind me seeing what that magazine is doing in you hand?' A red eyebrow was lifted.

Harry huffed shortly before handing the offending material over. "Witch's Weekly?" His tone was incredulous. "Why would you be reading this? There's nothing in here but girly rubbish." After a few moments of calculating, it finally clicked in the redhead's mind. His eyes floated down to the creased page of the magazine where the article had been. "_Become Sexy For Your Man_ by Morrisa Hartglem."

Harry feared his boyfriends reaction at the revelation of his revelation. "It's nothing Percy. Just some silly trash."

"You're absolutely right, Harry. You don't need this tripe. You don't have to be like a beauty in those magazine, nor do I wan't you to be a pornstar in the sack. I love you because you are neither those things."

The dark haired boy stared blankly at his boyfriend. Had Percy really just said those words to his face? "I understand that Percy, but I want to make some improvements for you, for me, for us. I'm tired of not being able to please you the way I want to."

Percy sighed and cupped Harry chin. "I am not asking any of that from you. You are kind and loving and that's all that I could ever ask for from you. That's why I settled for you."

The redhead instantly knew what was wrong with what he said just as it slipped out of his mouth. "Harry, I… did not mean that."

"You settled for me." Was all Harry said before grabbing his satchel and heading for their home floo. "I'm glad to know that you could have done so much better but you settled for me." With that, he grabbed the offending magazine and proceeded to floo away to another boring day at this ministry filled with snobs and underachievers.

When he arrived, he was greeted by the regular hustle and bustle. He had come to grrow accustomed to the paper planes soaring above him. He did his regular check in process and braced himself for the idiocy of his coworkers.

"Harry!" Shouted out a fellow coworker. "You're early. Spat with the lover?"

Harry's head snapped back to the man. "My _boyfriend_ and I are doing just fine. No need for your commentary, Jenkins. Maybe you should stop worrying about my love life and start worrying about the lack of one on your part." He spat back, glaring at the said man.

The office quieted down quite a bit. Harry stood fuming at Jenkins, the office joker. At this point everyone was casting glances in his general direction. They all looked petrified. It wasn't till a few moments that Harry figured that they couldn't have been looking at him. He slowly turned, only to come face to face with his employer, the infamous Draco Malfoy, advisor to the Minister of magic himself.

Harry looked at his boss with a dazed expression. "Sir, I'm sorry for my outburst. Please excuse me." He asked timidly, brushing past his employer.

"Mr. Potter," He heard Draco call out. "I hope you intend to put that issue to good use seeing as how an identical copy was missing from my desk two months ago."

A realization happened to Harry. "Sir, forgive me, I must have swiped it off your desk while picking up some files." His clumsy hand fumbled throughout his bag.

"No need for that Mr. Potter. It has long since been outdated." His boss said to him looking down from his high perch. "Don't come back to this office until you have made some personal improvements to yourself." He paused for awhile as he sized Harry up. "The Minister has an exemplary secretary. A Weasley. The only one of the brood to present himself as a gentleman. Maybe you can take a few notes from him."

Harry stood stock still. Wasn't it enough that his boyfriend had been a total jackass to him this morning. Now, his boss was doing the same thing.

_Perfect, absolutely perfect_.

"You're dismissed, Mr. Potter. I expect you to come back tomorrow with at least an ounce of class." His boss left him with those scathing words.

Anger. It was an emotion that Harry only felt once every few months. The hot spots were his birthday which Percy usually forgot and their anniversary which Percy usually forgot. These days usually ended up in epic fights.

Today. Harry James Potter was angry. Scratch that; he was furious. Of all the people in the world to insult him. His boss was at the bottom of that list. He had never cared before so it seemed so odd of him, but then again, Draco Malfoy was very unpredictable.

He went through the public floos after that not even stopping to tell Percy he was leaving early which he usually did. He stomped his way into their bedroom. "Ounce of Class." He fumed, slamming his closet door open so that he could view what he had to work with. He didn't have anything but his old hand me down suits that he had bought second hand for a third of the price of a new suit. All of the money he had left over went with Percy and his many investment accounts.

**Hours later…**

"Nothing," He whispered in defeat. Every piece of clothing he owned was strewn around the room.

There was the sound of a door closing. It was a soft click. Percy hated slamming doors. "Harry?" He questioned before hesitantly making his way up the stairs.

"Yeah, Perce. Mr. Malfoy let me take the day off to… gather myself." Harry answered pathetically.

Percy looked around the room, taking in the disaster before him. "It looks like you did more destroying than you did gathering." He said incredulously.

"I think I'm going to get fired." He confessed to his boyfriend, whose expression went from shock to anger,

"Are you packing?" Pecry asked from the blue.

Harry looked over his shoulder. "No, I was going through my things to make sure that there wasn't something salvageable in my closet. No luck so far." He sighed, throwing back some of his shaggy hair. "Percy, can we go buy some things?" He asked timidly.

"Absolutely not," Percy answered back. "You told me just three days ago that you have every things that you could have ever possibly wanted." He pause again. "What have those peons at your office been telling you? Don't listen to them Harry."

Harry sighed and stood up from his seat on a pile of ties. "The article." He droaned as he fisted his hands in his hair.

"What about it?" Percy removed his ailing lovers hands from his hair.

"My boss… self imporvement… God Perce… I'm so confused. Everyone so perfect and stylish. Then there's me." He admitted, leaning against the redhead.

"What's wrong with you?"

Harry shook his head into the other man's chest. " I don't know. It's just I can't become one of _them_. They're all suave and stuck up. I'm nothing like that and if I don't change, I'll lose everything we've worked for. What's going to happen when we lose my paycheck."

"We aren't going to even cross that bridge." His lover said sternly. "You are going go with those harpies you call friends and you are going to do what he wants."

"What?" Harry asked incredulously. Was Percy acutally going to let him do this?

"You're going to do whatever it takes to keep that job. People dream about having your job. Secretary to Draco Malfoy himself. If I wasn't Minister Fudge's secretary I'd be mighty sore in not having your position." He gave Harry a quick pat on his bottom as they stood up. "I'm calling you in sick tomorrow so you can make… the necessary improvements."

Harry could only nod.

So, is this worth my time to continue on this little venture. Tell me what you think (Improvements, Mistakes, Comments, etc.) by review, favorite, story alert, or whatever you see fit. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or its associated franchises, and Rupert Grint wouldn't be allowed to wear clothes... ever.

The name of this fic was change from Diamond in the Ruff to Diamond in the Rough. I'm a noob at life. :)

**Diamond in the Rough**

Chapter Two

"Your hair…" Ginny started out slowly, pushing the dark locks around. "Greasy, dull, I bet you could give Professor Snape a run for his money."

"Ginny!" Hermione admonished from behind her. "Your hair's fine as it is Harry."

Ginny snorted at that. "Lies!"

"It's okay, Hermione." Harry told with a small smile in the bushy-haired girl's direction.

"See! He agrees with me. Admitting the problem is half the battle." She gave a nod as if to agree with herself. "Since Mr. Grewning is going to be taking on the inside you, I've decided to fix the outside you too. Harry James Potter, you are going to go to my stylist so she can treat this mess."

Harry sent a look to his only ally's direction, but Hermione only offered him a shrug. "It'll be a good change plus this is all our treat. You can just sit back and let it happen." With that, they whisked him away to the first of many destinations.

The rest of the day was one of intense worry on Harry's part. From the salon where Harry's eyes were forced shut thanks to the many chemicals that were being poured into his hair to the little boutique they had forced him into where'd been dressed up like a little girl's playing doll and then to Madam Malkin's where he received custom made robes for purposes Harry didn't even have. His day had been hectic but a joy altogether. It wasn't till he got home that he was finally able to see the damage he had caused to his friends' back accounts.

There were bags everywhere, trash bags for his old clothes that hadn't even been deemed fit to go to charity and bags that belonged to his new one. Bags for all of his old toiletry items and what seemed to be millions for his news ones. The room was, in short, a wreck, but he couldn't honestly say he cared. It was nice to miss a complete day of his snarky boss and raucus coworkers.

"Harry," Hermione started. "We have one last surprise for you."

His eyebrows rose. _Hadn't they already done enough?_

"Since no one gets to see your beautiful green eyes through those awful specs, we've decided that it is time to show them to the world." She pulled something from her jacket pocket and held it firmly in her hand.

Hermione was next to chime in. "Thanks to modern day advancements in the field of sciences mixed with potion making, there is finally a cure for the most incurable eyes."

Ginny pulled out the stopper and with a blinding smile, she handed it to Harry and motioned for him to drink up. "Don't worry your mom got Professor Snape to make it just for you. He's eager to see your eyes too."

Harry looked at the vial hesitantly then downed it without a second thought. He received new clothes, new hair and why shouldn't he get new eyes. Plus, if it was made be made by Severus, he knew he could trust it.

He expected for his eyes to be on fire, but there was only a tingling sensation at first, then one that made his eyes water, then finally a smoothness that felt oddly refreshing. When the burning had subsided, he opened his eyes and was greeted by a much clearer view devoid of blurry spots and permanent smudges. _Change_, he thought decidedly, _is a good thing._

"Now that the physical aspect of your makeover is finished, we are going to start work on the emotional side."

Harry had never been one for emotions. He was an only child, raised and adored by his parents, spoiled rotten by his godfathers, and generally content for the most of his life. Content wasn't happy but at least it wasn't depressed. As he had entered his relationship with Percy, he was faced with the fact that Percy wasn't the most emotional person either. He thought that this was a good thing at first, since they had something other than work in common, but once the times came to where Harry needed a shoulder to lean on, he realized what a stint it was to a "healthy" relationship.

"Harry," Ginny pressed softly, noticing his eyes go vacant for a moment, "So, I do believe that your best friends in the whole wide world will have to teach you how to flirt." She smiled before pulling him off of the bed and dragging him out of the door and to an apparation point.

"Relax, Harry, we aren't going to take you to a brothel. We're taking you to a world renowned matchmaker. His articles are legendary. He's the counselor to the stars."

The red haired girl nodded in agreement. "If it hadn't been for one of his articles, I would have never got the balls to ask out Neville. He works miracles, Harry. He's the romantic advisor for Witch's Weekly too. You'll love him."

By the time the girls had finished their rant, they had already arrived at the front door of the man's office.

"Don't worry about anything harry. He has it covered." Ginny shot him a smile, and gave him a push. "Just go on in, and be amazed."

He swallowed his spit and walked into a room filled with muggle contraptions and modernized furniture.

"David Grewning." He read from the plaque on his desk. Subconsciously he asked, looking around the room, "So, you must be a muggle born?'

The matchmaker flashed him a dazzling smile filled with luminescent teeth. "Yes, I am. You certainly are observant. You must be Harry Potter, a man who's having trouble with his relationship. Welcome to my service. Take a seat and you'll answer a few of my questions."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty years old as of July 31."

"What is you blood status. You can tell if you're bothered by any. I deal with those cases all the time."

"I'm a half blood. My father is pureblood and my mother is muggleborn. I'm not bothered with it at all."

He sent Harry a close lipped smile. "How many people have had intercourse with?"

"What?"

He laughed at this. "It's good to know whether you are promiscuous or the Virgin Mary." He looked at Harry's surprised face. "Still nothing? Okay, sexual intercourse is where-."

"I know what it is Mr. Grewning!" He interjected quickly. "One person, my current boyfriend."

"How many times a week?"

Harry choked on his breath for a second. "A week?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"I'm lucky to get him to look at my once a week."

"Okay, how about monthly?"

"Mr. Grewning, I am going to save you some questions. In our relationship of two years, we have done "it" twice, once on each anniversary.

"That's very odd."

"What? That my boyfriend has the libido of a ninety year old man."

The man pondered this too. "Most people usually come in here when they are looking for someone, but you already have someone who you obviously care about since you've been sticking with him without sex on the regular." Grewning took this moment to write something down on a sheet of stationary. "Are you looking for someone to cheat on your boyfriend with or are you looking for someone new before you lose the snooze."

Harry sent a confused glance his way before biting out his retort. "Neither, my relationship with my boyfriend is lacking in some ways and since we've already done the getting together part, I'd figure that you would still be able to help me."

David gave Harry another dazzling smile before leaning across his desk and saying in a significantly lower voice, "Most of the people that come in my office are nerds, spinsters, gold diggers, uggos, girls with no self esteem, or all out sluts and don't let me forget the poor housewives that only get to see a willy when they change a nappy." He paused as he leaned in to study his client. "Which category do you fall under Harry?" He leaned in close, so far, to the point that Harry could smell the man's aftershave.

It took a moment for him to realize just how close they had to be. With a small yelp, he pushed himself backwards, knocking the chair over.

"None of above," He bit out. _Housewife_. He sat there looking defeated for what seemed to be hours before he stood up and collected his honor. "I'll think I'll be taking my leave."

As he headed towards the door, he felt the man grab for his hand. "It was a test, Mr. Potter."

This stopped Harry in his tracks. "A test," He repeated as he thought on it for a minute before making his back towards the matchmaker. "Explain."

"I do it to see my client's reaction. That's the real test to see what is going through your head. In your case, people who enjoy their relationships don't take kindly to someone trying to mess it up. I know you are one of those people who doesn't take how special you relationship is for granted." Harry surveyed him for a couple of seconds before nodding in acceptance.

"Thank you."

"You're a hard case, Mr. Potter. I like the challenge though."

Harry sent a small smile in his direction. "You can call me Harry."

After the near disaster that was his matchmaking appointment, all Harry wanted to do was cuddle up with his man. Unfortunately for him, Percy didn't cuddle. He slept so that he would be groggy for work. _"The minister doesn't want a groggy secretary. He wants an alert, respectful, punctual, and attentive one." _Sometimes he wondered which thing Percy loved more, him or his job.

Tonight was going to be different. No, it _had_ to be different.

He put on a jumper and a pair khaki slacks along with some outerwear, seeing as how cold it was going to be that night. He did against Ginny and Hermione's wishes as they had said to wear something figure flattering and add a warming charm. He wasn't an idiot. He was practical. He had been in Ravenclaw.

It wasn't soon to Percy arrived. Surprise was evident on his face as he drank in his boyfriend's apperance.

"You look very different." Was all the redhead had managed to say before being accosted by an armful of Harry Potter.

"In a good way, right?" Harry asked, tilting his head up from his lover's chest.

"In a very good way." Percy affirmed as he pried Harry away. "Let's go. There is a -"

"Schedule, I know. Let's just enjoy the night." Harry shot him a smile with his newly enhanced pearly whites. "Hermione and Gin took it upon themselves to book us a table at The Ledbury."

"The Ledbury?"

"It's muggle. Low key, no chance of getting asked any questions about the Minister. Plus, it's French."

A thoughtful expression spread scrosss his features. "Sounds expensive."

"Very but it's worth it one hundred percent."

Dinner was a boring affair on Harry's side of the table. Percy talked of work and how exciting it was to plan the Ministry Ball which they would actually be attending this year, still somewhat a mystery to him at the moment. At least the snails were good.

When they arrived home, Harry's first order of business was to get something that seemed like legend to him. That thing, unsurprisingly, was sex. The thought was so foreign in his mind that he could barely remember what Percy's freckled prick even looked like anymore other than the fact that it had freckles.

But as Fate, the cruel bitch, would have it, Percy fell asleep before anything substantial could happen i. e. Harry getting his pants off. One cold shower and a bottle of champagne away Harry was cuddled up on their couch wishing the next day would hurry up and start.

**Next day…**

It felt as though it was his first day again. Not only was the world clearer, but there it was a foreign feeling to see people actually noticing him. The queasiness, the apprehension and the butterflies were all back as well, and the feeling of oncoming dread wasn't helping the situation. He still wasn't sure if the queasiness was from the absence of courage on his part or the presence of liquid courage in his blood stream. To top it off, he had passed by Jenkins desk and practically received no feedback whatsoever. _That was a good thing, right?_

"Mr. Potter," His boss' voice loomed in from behind him, "regretfully, my morning tea will not be able to make itself."

Harry slowly turned around. "Sir, your tea is already on your desk, I sent off your dry cleaning, and your next appointment is in twenty minutes."

His boss's face was contorted in an expression he couldn't read, and his eyes held there steely gaze. "It's with Head Auror Longbottom about the security for the ball, and he is coming with Fudge's secretary, Mr. Weasely." Harry cleared his throat. "You do remember or do I need to type up some talking points like the last meeting?"

'I assure you, Mr. Potter, my memory is still in tact."

Harry let out a relieved sigh. "That's good. Is there anything else you need?"

"An explanation maybe?" His normally calm and stoic face returned.

Harry turned back to his desk to pick up some papers to be copied. "To what, sir?"

"To why you're wearing a glamour when I clearly meant for you to improve by non-magical means."

The shock of those words was evident on the secretary's face. "What do you mean, sir?"

Malfoy glared down at him before folding his arms. "It's not humanly possible to be this beautiful."

* * *

I'm sorry for the delay. My beta has gone MIA. So, i had to edit this myself. Please excuse the bad grafmmar, punctuation, and spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think via any way you want. The next chapter will come really soon as in less than a week. I love you all. Your feedback was so great. :)

I am also looking for a beta. Let me know if you know someone or if you are that someone.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or its associated franchises, and if i were to own it, I'd make Daniel Radcliffe sing to me.

The name of this fic was change from Diamond in the Ruff to Diamond in the Rough. XD

**Diamond in the Rough**

Chapter Three

_Am I supposed to feel flattered or insulted?_

"I want you in my office immediately." Harry went stock still. "I would suggest you move a tad bit faster. My patience is waning."

Ungracefully, Harry rushed into his boss' ornate office. Malfoy came in not soon after and closed the door with a soft click. It was intimidating to hear his dress shoes making soft thuds at the floor. Electrifying shivers went up the secretary's spine, and it felt like the room's temperature had dropped fifty degrees. When Malfoy finally took his seat, the tension increased tenfold for Harry. Not only did he have to deal with the already pressing situation of an irate boss, but now, two molten silver eyes were intensely focused on him.

There was a pregnant silence between to the two, but Malfoy chose to break it first. "You have a minute to explain yourself. Go."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but no sound was issued.

"50 seconds remaining." Malfoy's voice loomed in, his foot tapping impatiently at the wood floor of his office.

"I," Harry began, "Hermione, Ginny, Ginny's hairdresser, the Ledbury, Mr. Grewning, the eye corrector potion, you and Perce. I don't know where to start or even if I can answer this all in fifty seconds." Harry words came out rushed and his palms fell sweaty.

"30 seconds, Mr. Potter."

"I did everything you asked, sir. Everything and more!" He pleaded, taking a few steps forward.

"20 seconds remaining." His boss sent an uninterested glance in his direction.

"I can show you receipts and the bottle the potion came out of, anything for my job. Percy will _kill_ me if I lose it."

"Times up." There was another deafening silence in between the two. All Harry could hear was the sound of his own heart beating erratically. "I believe you."

Those single words sent waves of relief throughout Harry's body.

"Moving on with business, I need an escort to the Ministry Ball." Malfoy's face was trained back to its composed self.

Harry nodded, taking it in. He had been through all this before. "Blonde, blue eyes, pureblood? Female? Right?"

"I think I'm ready for a change."

Harry nodded again. "Redhead, brunette, brown eyes, hazel? Still pureblood, of course." He asked again.

Draco smirked to himself. "I'm thinking black haired, green eyed, half-blood male with pureblood connections." It was no secret within the wizarding world that Draco swung both ways.

Harry turned to exit the office and reciting the description in his head like a mantra. "I'll get on it right away."

Something alike to a chuckle was heard by Harry. "See that you do." Harry waved it off. There was no way that Malfoy would ever _chuckle_.

_Black hair, green eyes, half-blood… black hair, green eyes, half-blood… and male at that_. Harry fell back into his chair limply. This office was going to by the death of him.

* * *

"How was work?" Ginny asked him from across the table.

"Long," Harry admitted. "Malfoy wasn't a help either. I swear he hates me."

They were at a local tea shop, owned by one of Ginny's ex-boyfriends and, now a close friend, Dean Thomas. It was quiet and quaint, exactly what Harry and Ginny loved in a public place. The beverages and food were great as was the owner and the cook, the owner's husband.

At the moment, Dean was at the table chatting with two like the good friends they'd become.

"Why would Malfoy hate you?" The dark skinned man chimed in.

"Cuz' he's a right git, an honorable git, but a git all the same." The cook piped in from beneath the service window.

Dean's head whipped around. "Shut up, Seamus." He turned back to Harry. "Please, don't mind him. Continue." He urged gently.

"So," Harry started, taking a sip of his tea. "First, he says that I used glamour to make myself look like this."

Ginny gave him a sympathetic look. "All the work we did just for him to insult us."

Dean sent them a confused look. Ginny clarified. "You must have already noticed how much lovelier our Harry is looking. We, Herm and I, took it upon ourselves to make sure Harry would look extra spectacular for Malfoy, since the jerk was being his usual superficial self. Go on, Harry. I have to hear this."

"Then he gives me one minute to explain myself. It was terrifying." He told her without shame. "_Then_, to top it off, he gives me a mission that's bloody impossible. He wants me to find his escort to the ministry ball this late."

"Are the specifications hard?"

"Yes! He gave me hair color, eye color, blood status, gender, and social status." Harry shook his head.

"Shoot." Dean said. "There are a lot of people that come in here during lunch hour. I could keep a look out for you."

"I'll do the same when I go out and about. Tell us."

"Get me something strong for this." Harry instructed.

Dean quickly instructed for Seamus to fetch him a drink.

The shots were quickly delivered and Harry began with the description. "Black hair," He tilted back his glass against his mouth. "He hates that hair color. "Bloody green eyes. The rarest bloody color in the world. A male and at that a half-blood _with_ pureblood connections."

There was a cool silence as Harry fumed. The other two occupants at the table were staring at Harry with a mixture of disbelief and shock.

_Even they think it's ridiculous_! He thought exasperatedly. His head soon found its way to the wood of the table, but not after personally downing half of the fire whiskey.

"Harry, he's talking about you."

Harry lost his ability to breath.

* * *

He was late to work. The reason being that his overprotective boyfriend started berating him about getting drunk like his mother would back home. He was tired mostly because he had finally arrived home at two in the morning. He had the slightest trace of whiskey on his breath because no amount of mouthwash was ever going to cover that up, and somewhere down inside of him he knew that today was definitely not going to be his day, and upon entering his office, he knew that it wasn't his boss' day either.

"Potter," Malfoy informed him with the regular sneer. "I should fire you for coming to work late," Draco leaned in close, too close for comfort, "and with a hangover. At least tell me you've found my escort."

"Didn't have to look very far did you Malfoy?" Another voice piped in.

His employer took a composing breath before turning coolly to its owner. "Longbottom. How nice of you to pay me a visit on this fine morning."

"Bargaining pleasure with a job to a subordinate is not wise for a person in your position."

"How did you ever get that notion flitting around in your little mind?" Malfoy said with feigned innocence.

"I have my sources, Malfoy. Believe it or not, I know everything that goes on within these Ministry walls."

The confrontation got quite a reaction from the office onlookers. "Neville, it's all right."

"No, it's not." Neville pressed. "This is sexual harassment. It's bordering on extortion. Not even a Malfoy can get away with this."

"Longbottom," he regarded cordially. "I assure you Harry is more than willing to go to the Ministry ball with me."

"Hmm…" The Auror hummed. "Have you asked him yet, because I distinctly remember Harry having a _boyfriend_ who works at the ministry who also needs a date?"

Harry chose this moment to cut in the argument. "Neville, I'm going to the ball with Draco. Percy knows and he's more than capable of finding someone, he isn't lame." Harry huffed out, pushing his way through the school rivals. He gave them a small smile before heading off to his desk.

"In the future, Longbottom, you should make sure you have your facts in proper order before you start snooping into other people's business. Agreed?"

In reply Neville looked him over before leaning in close. "I'm watching you Malfoy."

A smirk graced Malfoy's aristocratic features. "I hope you enjoy the view."

"In my office, ," Malfoy said after Neville had traveled out of hearing distance. "We have some things we need to discuss."

Harry nodded obediently before following the man into his overly extravagant office.

"The ball, as you may know, is in a week. You might need to take some notes on this one." The secretary nodded while furnishing himself some paper and a pen.

"I'm ready, sir."

Draco offered him a slight tilt of the head before continuing, "So that suspicion doesn't arouse we will arrive and exit together. Furthermore, also dealing with prying eyes such as your favorite Auror, if anyone is to ask who initiated the first move, you will say yourself. You are to look nice, be friendly, not get drunk (as of late this has become a habit of yours), and dance with me when the time is permitting." He paused for a moment. "Any questions?" Harry shook his head. "Great. Be punctual, Potter, as that seems like another rule you are having trouble following."

"Mr. Malfoy, with all due respect, I said those things to," he searched for the right words to say, "appease Auror Longbottom."

A pale eyebrow arched at this. "With all due respect, Mr. Potter, a Malfoy never puts a false premise. We will be attending the ball with each other," There was yet again another deafening pause between the two, "but if you do not wish for this happen, all you have to do is say no."

Harry's face scrunched up in thought. His boss, the ice prince since birth, was actually being pleasant to him. _Maybe Neville actually got to him._

"Sir, I would rather go with my boyfriend. You see, it would be both my first attending and our first time appearing as a couple. It means a lot to me that you would give me this option. It really does." He bobbed his head in thanks before turning to leave the office. He halted when heard his employer's voice, yet again.

"Before you leave, I'll need a list of suitable applicants for your position."

Harry stopped in his tracks. _He had to be kidding_? He turned back toward him with wide eyes. "But, sir, I thought."

"Mr. Potter, I believe I made it very clear that you were either to attend this function with me or therefore forfeit you job as my secretary. I'll give you one more chance to decide: one measly date with me or your boyfriend who is willing to leave you if you don't have something as silly as a job."

"I know he'll love me even without this job." He fired back with some apprehension in his voice.

That same pale eyebrow rose again. "Is that so? Name one thing you have in common with him other than this job." Malfoy ordered drawing the blinds of the office's glass windows and shutting the door completely. With profound grace, he sauntered behind Harry, placing a hand at Harry's hips, the action making Harry's palms sweat and his breath hitch. "I can read you like an open book, Mr. Potter. No matter what I say to you or do to you won't matter as long as I can hold your job over your head. It's my nature to find a person's weakness, and I do believe that I've found yours."

Harry couldn't feel anger at the words. Malfoy was, after all, a Malfoy born and bred. Maybe if there wasn't some truth to them, he wouldn't feel the confusion clouding his senses.

"We shouldn't be doing this sir. If someone saw-."

A elegant hand motioned to their surroundings. The blinds had indeed been drawn, the door was shut, all of the Ministry's officials offices had been warded so that no one would be able to eavesdrop. They were truly disconnected from the world beyond those walls. Harry felt all the more vulnerable. "No one is going to see, are they, Mr. Potter? And you aren't going to tell anyone right. My reputation would suffer greatly if this were let out." Harry nodded.

"I won't tell a soul." He swore, releasing his breath shakily.

"Now, we are going to the ball together; otherwise, I'm sure you know the consequences." His hands drifted down so that they were cupping the shorter man's backside. "Then afterward, if all goes well, which it will, we'll pay a little visit to my manor house so I can see what's under that designer suit. Understood?"

Harry opened his mouth to interject.

"Good. Now gather yourself and make my tea. You know how I get without it."

"He does something to me." Harry confessed from his seat beside Ginny.

They were at the flat that she shared with Neville.

"Something, office related, I hope."

"I wouldn't say office related. It's hard to explain."

She turned sideways so that they were facing each other, "If it's not office related, that means its romantic. Is Malfoy hitting on you?"

"It's almost like he has a control over me. When he speaks, it's like I have no choice but _to _listen."

Ginny just huffed like she usually did and raised her wine glass to him. "You're playing with fire, Harry. It's very Gryffindor of you."

"I thought you said that hell would freeze over before you ever compared me to a lion in a good way." Harry teased from beside her. "But you _are_ drunk."

"When is there not a wine glass in my hands Harry?" She asked, downing the rest of the liquid in her glass and pouring herself another, but mid-pour a voice interrupted her actions.

"When you're taking shots, little sister." Percy told them as he came through the door.

"Oh, sweet, gentle brother of mine, I toast to you." She raised his glass to him and downed the rest of it. "It's nice to see you since you never come home."

Harry felt the tension get thicker and thicker. So he decided to break it. "So, how was your errand?"

"It was fine, Harry. It's funny of you to mention homes since you can never manage to be at your own."

"Guys," Harry warned.

"No, Harry, he's my brother. We should be able to talk like siblings instead of strangers." She took a deep breath and glared at the empty bottle of wine in front of her. "You were saying about work?

"He asked me to the ball, and of course, I said that I was going to go with you, but then the whole control thing came into play and I just couldn't say no to his offer."

"You're going to the ball with your boss and not with me?" Percy asked dangerously calm.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal really. There is going to be one next year anyway. We can just wait 'til then." He trailed off nervously.

"See, no harm, no foul," Ginny said trying to quell the situation.

"Shut up, Ginerva." There wasn't an inch of humor laced in that voice.

"Ouch, my whole name, someone is one the stag rag."

Harry sent Ginny a look and shoved a bottle of beer in her hand. "Drink it and shut it." He looked back to Percy. "You know I love you. Nothing is going to happen." _That's not entirely true._

His skin was turning a dangerous shade of red. "So, you are trying to tell me that you agreed to go on a date with another man, your _boss_, when your rightful place is supposed to be my arm."

"I thought you would be okay with it."

"You _thought_ incorrectly." Percy said between clenched teeth. "What is going on in that tiny brain of yours? You could lose your job if you mess this up, which I'm almost certain you will."Harry opened his mouth once more, but was again interrupted. "You've put our well-being at risk, my well-being at risk. Why do you do this all the time, Harry?"

"Percy, I hate it when you yell." Harry told him with a frown.

Ginny put a supportive arm on his shoulder. "I do too. It makes you look like a chicken." She turned back to Harry, "Let's get you a bath." She took Harry by his shoulders and pushed him to the staircase. She turned back to Percy not soon after. "I think your ass is on the couch tonight, bloody prude."

"Get out of my house, whino."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It's a flat, and I don't have a problem. My liver will though."

Upstairs, Harry let his head loll back against tile. _What kind of mess have I got myself into?_

* * *

There it is. No awful cliff hanger either. What do you think? You can tell me any way you see fit, but if you would like a super fast update as in under a week and longer chapters, you should hit the button under this message and leave me a review.

Lastly, thanks for everyone who offered to be a beta. You guys are all super great. I love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or its associated franchises.

The name of this fic was change from Diamond in the Ruff to Diamond in the Rough.

**Diamond in the Rough**

Chapter Four

"Harry!" His mother exclaimed, opening her arms and squeezing him as tight as she could. "It's so nice to see you! I wish that god awful boyfriend of yours would bring you around more often." She pushed him backwards so she could get a better look at him. "You've changed so much. You're growing up on me." Her voice wavered.

"Lily, he is a twenty year old man." His father said from beside her. "Hello, son," He pried his wife from away from Harry and went in for his own hug. "Percy." His father said with a grin.

"You're looking skinny. Have you been eating lately? He isn't starving you, is he?" Worry laced her features as she turned him around in a circle. "You're just of skin and bones. That's it!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to kill him."

"Twenty year old man," Harry reminded with a smile. "Where are the others?" He asked with a pointed look to their kitchen.

"They're a little late, but Charlie made it on time. He brought someone with him. He's cute, single, and he plays on Charlie's team…first string." She hinted. "Charlie, come say hi to Harry."

His god brother ambled over to him with a smirk plastered on his face, "How's it going Hare Bear?"

"Fine," He leaned to give him a hug. "What about you and the Magpies?"

Charlie perked up at this. He loved talking about Quidditch almost as much as his father did. Harry's thoughts got the best of him as he watched his brother excitedly talk about his place as chaser for the Montrose Magpies. This is where he and his god brother had their biggest difference, and it was one upon many. Charlus Ellis Black was the reincarnation of his father, down to the very up-most detail. He was the apple of Sirius' eye as Harry was to his own father's.

"Are you listening, Harry? Merlin, you're such an airhead. Now you've got the looks to pull it off." There was an edge of humor in his voice so he knew not to take his words to heart.

Harry shook his head and gave a Charlie a nudge to the shoulder. "You didn't introduce your guests, prat."

Charlie looked back at his two wards and rubbed at his neck. He first motioned to the girl. "Alexa, this is Harry." The blonde headed girl walked forward and shook Harry's hand in her own. Harry's guess was that she his latest fling.

"It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance. Charlie never stops talking about you." Harry noticed an accent touching her voice but he couldn't quite place it.

Charlie noticed his confusion. "While I was touring last year, I met Alexa in America." They shared a knowing glance. "In Lost Angels, I believe."

Alexa laughed at this and linked her arms with Charlie's. "Los Angeles." She clarified. "There wasn't an apparition point on their route and no portkeys so they had to take a plane. I didn't know he was a wizard until I saw him carrying a broom that clearly wasn't meant for sweeping up dust bunnies."

_Sounds like Charlie._

Charlie looked down at her and smiled yet again. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that Harry finally took in the other stranger.

"Sorry, this special man right here is a beater and my fellow teammate, Anthony Rickett."

This guy was in a word… _gorgeous_. He had blonde hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, as it curled in every direction but downward. They had that thing in common. He was tall, taller than Charlus. He looked strong too, almost like he could break Harry in half. He also had the prettiest pair of blue eyes. As Harry thought on it, Anthony probably wouldn't like being called pretty.

_Never mind that, _Harry thought. "Rickett the Rocket, that's you?"

"Yup, I hate the name. It sounds very corny. Kids like it though." For a moment, Harry noticed the faintest of blushes grace the man's _modelesque _features. "It's nice meet you too. It's always good when I can put a name with a face." He paused and leaned in, "You know Charlie is always talking about the god brother with the fit bum."

"Fit bum, you say." A playful glare was issued from Harry to Charlie.

Anthony smiled, "From the looks of it, he wasn't exaggerating." Harry's faced turn blood red and sent a look to Charlie that clearly meant death for the Quidditch player.

"Honey," Lily cut in, "You and Anthony have so much in common. You should take some time to get to know him." She gave him a wink before directing them all to the dining room table. "Everybody take a seat. Sirius and Remus will be here soon."

Harry rolled his eyes and indicated Percy who went unnoticed so far beside him. "Mom, dad, you know Percy, my _boyfriend_."

Lily smiled liquid poison and feigned confusion to him. "Oh, you're still dating?"

Harry smiled at Percy reassuringly. "They'll warn up to you eventually."

"Eventually," His boyfriend muttered.

"Harry, how about you sit by Anthony and Percy can sit by your father."

"Eventually," Harry reminded him, a hopeful edge in his voice. Percy nodded his head and sat in the offered chair. Needless to say, awkwardness ensued.

The chatter quickly picked up as Charlie and Anthony recalled their times traveling and the many things they did and people they saw along the way. In the midst of the chatter and clatter, Snape settled quietly into his seat next to Lily, and as usual, Sirius arrived with a "guilty but not ashamed" look on his face. He was followed closely by a clearly sated Remus.

"Wonder what they've been doing?" Anthony whispered to Harry with a wag of his eyebrows.

It was Charlie who answered, "They've been shagging each other senseless. Of course"

"Charlie, that's your dad!" Harry hissed back, getting attention from the quieter half of the table.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. I'm proud of anyone who gets them some." This was said loud enough for the whole table to hear.

Sirius' grinned proudly at his pride and joy. "I raised him right, James. I raised him right."

* * *

He walked in to work with an uncharacteristic smile. He couldn't tell if it was from his family or if it was from Anthony. The man was an angel with a sense of humor so dirty that it could rival Charlie's. He was a relief from his "extended" family. Throughout the whole night it had been the two of them talking, blocking out the quips and barbs that were being issued left and right, most of them between Severus and Sirius.

Despite the good and the bad, he knew that he still had to deal with a day of Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter, what's got you so dapper this morning?" He knew that sarcastic voice all too well.

"Nothing special, sir, is there something you wanted?"

A sardonic smile spread across the Draco's face. "There are many things in this world that I want, Mr. Potter. The majority of them are unattainable for even the craftiest of secretaries."

Before Harry could give his reply, a disinterested intern walked up to Harry's desk with a very large bouquet of flowers in her hands. "Mr. Potter, these arrived for you."

"Thank you, Clarrisa. Do you know who sent them?" Harry asked, astounded. Not once had he ever received something like this. Other than the occasional subscription notice, nothing ever came for him.

"It's says from Anthony Rickett," A spark of recognition crossed her face. "That's the Quidditch player. Fancy, Potter." She said before leaving him to deal with his slightly overbearing boss.

"You're getting flowers from professional Quidditch players." The aristocrat accused coolly from his perch on the edge of his desk.

"He's one of Charlie's friends who just happens to play Quidditch on the _same_ team as Charlie. He brought him home for dinner last night, and we talked." Harry said with a dismissive grin. "We're strictly friends."

"He's a given you a ticket to the Magpies vs. Falcons game. One ticket, you're not meant to bring someone along. He wants you and you alone to attend. Does that say something to you?" Draco said, dropping his hint.

Harry groaned. "He doesn't mean anything by it. He was so pleasant to me yesterday."

"You know how the Falcons play? Don't you?" Draco asked, his steely gaze boring into Harry's own.

"Who doesn't? They are a rude and rowdy bunch. What's it to me?" Harry asked back just as furiously.

"It means that when your precious beater gets a bludger to his skull. Who will he want to nurse back to his good graces?"

"I don't know, sir. His mum would probably do the job. Plus, you are completely overreacting. First off, there is no way of him knowing that he will indefinitely get a bludger to his head. Secondly, Charlie wouldn't have brought him to meet our family if he knew that he wasn't a trust worthy person and finally, with all the respect I can give, my personal life is none of your business outside of this ball bullocks." After his spiel, Harry took a moment to breathe once again.

"Is that so, Potter?" Draco asked calmly, approaching the secretary in the same manner as he spoke.

"Er, yes, it is so. Um, if you'll excuse me, I'll go make you some tea. You know how you get without it." Harry said as he tried to make his way to the door.

Malfoy casually sidestepped him gracefully and blocked his path. "I don't want my morning tea, Mr. Potter. I want for you to tell me that you won't be attending that game."

"Okay, I won't go." Harry told him, feeling rather small from his place in front of his boss.

Accomplishment rang in Malfoy's eyes. "I wish for you not to take this personally, Mr. Potter. You've always been an exceptional assistant, but I can't have you running around looking like some street walker to the rich and famous. You may leave."

"But, sir," Harry protested as he turned back to face his boss full on.

"You still won't be attending that game. I will not let the media think I'm having some whorish Quidditch player's leftovers." The threaten glint in his employer's eyes came back full force. "My decisions are final. Run along now."

One word took its place in Harry's mind and he knew the only way to get out was to that game despite his boss' wishes.

_Rebel._

* * *

It felt naughty, incredibly naughty, for him to be doing this at the moment. Despite what Malfoy had said to him, he was sitting there in phenomenal seats watching player after player zoom by him in hopes of earning a goal. It felt good to break out of the routine and do something nice for once. Of course, his boss definitely wouldn't understand that since his life was all lavish and style. The thought was accompanied by one that clearly said to just leave out anything Anthony related, go to the bloody ball, and resume whatever normalcy he had in his possession from the beginning.

To top it off, he had a great seat.

It was about three hours in when Madlow, the Magpie seeker, caught the snitch. Luckily enough for the Magpies, only one first string player and two reserve players were injured. Unluckily enough for Harry, Anthony happened to be that one first string player.

Without causing a stir, he headed down to locker rooms, easily getting past the guards with his Ministry pass.

Upon entering the locker rooms he was greeted with the sight of a dozen plus sweaty, muscular pro Quidditch players.

He tried to look nonchalant, that obviously was not going to work since he was practically gaping at his point.

"Shut your mouth, you'll let in flies." Charlie said from behind him. "Hey, team," He yelled loudly, "This is Harry."

The response was a plethora of greetings including 'Hi's, 'Hey's, and few wolf whistles.

"He's my god brother, you prats. Keep your prick in your pants." Charlie told them seriously, but still with a smile plastered on his face. He leaned in, "These are our reserves. Let's go meet the first string."

Harry just nodded and followed.

"But let me warn you, there even unrulier than that crew." He cautioned before opening the doors to the first string corridors.

"I think I can handle it. I'm not some hormonal teenage boy anymore."

Charlie gave his sheepish smile and gave him a pat on the back. "Sometimes I forget that you're older than me."

"By a week or two, but that doesn't matter. Is Anthony okay?"

Charlie laughed and led him to the infirmary. "He was asking if you were going to come down. I think seeing something cute will take his mind of the pain."

"What's the damage?"

"Mild concussion and sprained ankle from the fall, he's had much worse. Last season, one of the Harpies beaters gave him a skull fracture."

Harry's head whipped up to see if he was joking. "How is he still playing? How is he still alive?"

"Copious amounts of pain potions and Skelegrow. Hurry up and get in there before the mediwizard kicks you out."

Harry gave an affirmative nod and entered the room by himself. He had half expected to see Anthony bandaged up from head to toe, but it was a pleasant relief to see that he only had a muggle ankle brace on.

"Harry," the Quidditch player sighed. Relief was plastered all over his face. "I wasn't able to see you in the stands before the game started. I didn't know if you got the ticket either."

"I got the flowers as well. Delphiniums are my favorites." Harry smiled at him sweetly.

"Charlie told me that you liked the blue kind so I kind of just kind of used my gut from there."

"You have a smart gut." Anthony looked slightly taken aback by the compliment.

"I like your gut too." Harry tried his best to hide his snicker. "I mean it's good in proportion to your body." The snickers came out full force. "I mean-."

Harry put up his hand and went to sit beside him on the bed. "I know what you mean. Thanks for the bouquet and ticket. It was nice to see a game."

"With you being in the Ministry you must get to out on all kinds of fancy things. So I figured that the game would be a nice relief from that. At least, that was what my infamous gut told me." He explained while sitting up with no hassle at all.

"You'd be surprised at how plain my life is. It's my boyfriend's life that's the amazing one. I have a Butterbeer taste and a champagne budget. Works well in my favor."

"I bet it does." The blonde agreed.

There was an awkward moment between the two when the both of them realized that they both had been staring at the other.

_So much for not acting like a hormonal teenage boy._

"I'm not supposed to be here today." Harry admitted. Confusion resonated on Anthony's face. "My boss _expressively_ told me not to come not to see you, something about his reputation." He told him with a smile. "He was afraid that I'd end up in your arms, snogging on the sports page of the Daily Prophet. That would be awful." Harry mused aloud.

The beater just looked at him in silence. "Awful to be in my arms, awful to be on the front page of the sports section or a combination of both?" He asked with an unreadable expression.

"None," Harry answered quickly. "You aren't _too _shabby in the looks department."

"What about the snogging part?"

"I have a boyfriend, Anthony." _And a domineering boss_. Harry reminded himself.

"I have a cat named Gridlow that eats meat pies." Harry face scrunched up in confusion. "Tell me another thing about yourself."

Harry laughed and gave him a shove. "My favorite food is treacle tarts. I love the color green, and I detest my boss just as much as I detest Puddlemere United."

Anthony nodded and shifted closer to the secretary. "I love meat pies, my favorite color is blue, I hate the fact that I am in this hospital bed and right now I'm not liking the Falmouth Falcons at all." He tapped his index finger lightly to his head.

"Fair enough." Harry told him, getting up from his seat. "I think that I've overstayed my welcome here." He indicated the mediwizard glaring at them from the window.

"Hey, Tobbs," The blonde said sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head. "Well, it was nice seeing you. I hope that we can see each other later."

Harry grinned and bent down to hug him.

"Ow," Anthony hissed as their shoulders bumped. "I think you got me Harry." His hand rubbed at his shoulder. "I didn't know that something was wrong with my shoulder too."

"Oh Merlin! I am so sorry, Anthony. Let me take a look at it." Harry commanded as he pushed his hand away. "Nothing looks wrong with it. It must just to be sore." He tilted his head back to look at it better. "What am I saying! I'm not a doctor. Let me go get Bob." Before he could move, two strong hands gripped his shoulders.

"It's Tobbs, Harry. Plus, nothing's wrong with my shoulder. There's just something I wanted to do."

"Wha-." He was interrupted by two wind worn lips.

* * *

The next morning there was a certain pep in his step that he felt a little ashamed to have. Apparently, it didn't go unnoticed by his peers. There were a few whispers and some undeniable glances, but other than that every seemed to be normal, but Harry could feel that something was definitely off.

As per usual, he made a Malfoy his tea and headed off to deliver it before there was a tantrum threw.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to see you in my office."

"Of course, I'll be in a minutes. I just have to check your appointments first."

From the look on Malfoy's face, he meant business. "The appointments won't be going anywhere, Mr. Potter. It still remains in questions if you will."

"What?" Harry choked, almost spilling the tea on his boss's designer suit.

He clumsily stumbled into their secret meeting place. "What did I do?" He asked after the usual office protocol had been followed.

"It's what you didn't do, Mr. Potter." He seethed, taking Harry by the shoulder and directing him behind his desk.

"What didn't I do?" He exclaimed, looking at Malfoy for the answer. The answer rang in his head like the bells at Westminster Chapel.

"Page seventeen of the Magpie Manic, page fifty-three of Quills and Quidditch, page twenty-four of Boys on Brooms, the sports page cover of the Daily Prophet, and the front cover of Quibbler." Draco's voice said from above him, his hands gestured to all of to his desk.

Cautiously, he looked at the offending items scattered across the ornate wooden desk. Slowly but surely, he turned to every page mentioned by his boss. All of them featured in some way a picture of himself and Anthony…. snogging.

_I'm fucked._

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading and all that jazz. You can tell me what you thought of the chapter by PM, favorite, story alert, or my favorite... review. New chapter will be up soon.

If you take the time to review, i'll take the time to answer. Questions, comments, answer?


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or its associated franchises.

The name of this fic was change from Diamond in the Ruff to Diamond in the Rough. :(

**Diamond in the Rough**

Chapter Five

"Leave my office, Mr. Potter."

* * *

He all but ran to his flat. He thought his bed would help the anxiety, but it smelled of Percy's piquant cologne. Nothing seemed right in that house, and for whatever reason it was, neither of his friends were available at the moment; Ginny wasn't answering Harry's fire calls and neither was Hermione, so he went to his real home.

He used the spare key to get in. It hadn't crossed his mind that it was the middle of the day and his parents had agendas of their own. This empty house was different than his empty flat in ways that he couldn't say aloud. This place was always warm. It was his childhood home.

The flat was a different story altogether. It was always cold, never filled with life. Good memories filled this place to the brim. Here, he never felt cold and unwanted; this place was a safe haven, away from Percy, away from Malfoy, away from everything of peril in his life.

He walked up to his room, sat down on his bed and a soft creak was produced. The sheets were clean and everything was tucked in compulsively tight, probably his mother's doing. His room was much in the same condition as his bed, but then again, there wasn't much in it since he'd moved out. He liked the simplicity of it all, it baring a striking contrast to his life.

His 'alone time' didn't last long. He had probably only sat there for a couple of hours before his mother and father came in, both acting like love-drunk teenagers. Harry found it amazing that after being together so long they could still function as they did. He wanted that.

It wasn't too long before his father noticed someone in the house. One could only expect that from a former Auror. He could hear the soft thuds of his father's shoes as he approached his room. His wand was poised, much to Harry's chagrin. The thought of all the spells his father had under his belt made him queasy.

"Hello, son," He gazed at Harry fervently. His wand was now carefully tucked into his robes.

"Mmm," He acknowledged with a tilt of his chin.

There was a pause in their somewhat nonexistent conversation. His father had always been pants at drawing things from him, but he was persistent when it came to getting information from someone, another trait of a former auror.

"Percy?"

The question lingered in the air. They both knew it was the hot spot.

"Partly," he responded, shifting so his father would have room to take a seat.

"You want to tell me the other parts then, Harry?"

The beater's name resonated in Harry's mind. Then it switched to Malfoy standing in front of him egging him on for some type or reaction. "It's everything." Percy's face floated in the mix as well.

"That, my dear son, is very broad topic." A grin was on the weathered face. "But, right now is the time where it's vital to learn to be an adult. As much as I love you, now is the time to start fending for yourself and start fighting your own battles."

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a nod of his head. He could feel something akin to courage welling in his chest.

"In the past, I've made some mistakes of protecting you _too _much. Hell, that's probably why you got sorted in with the nerds." The younger opened his mouth to interject, "Excuse me, the intellectuals, but I digress. You're a Potter." James raised his hand in a placating manner.

"Proud to be one too."

The older smiled. "You're my carbon copy, Harry, and don't want to see hurt on our face any longer. Your twenty," He started, "This is the time to experience life. You should be out seeing the world, partying, drinking, and having loads of unprotected sex which one day you'll ultimately regret."

Harry choked on air.

"I'm not going to sugar coat anything anymore. Your mother isn't present, but I guess what I'm trying to say is-."

"That I should live my own life." He finished for him.

"Exactly!" James exclaimed, both hands splayed in air.

Harry shook his head, a smile from ear to ear. "How on earth do you always know the right thing to say to me?"

"I'm your dad, Harry. I made you, and had fun doing it too." The last part was said softly but Harry still heard it. James sighed as if recalling fond memories. "You're a creature of habit, and it's about time to break those habits."

Harry thought on it a moment. "I guess you're right." He released a calming breath. "I messed up."

"I do too, so does your mom, as does everyone else on this bloody earth." James told him, but it was one of those things he knew all too well. "The difference between us and everyone else is that we learn from our muck ups." Those were his final words before standing up. "Harry, I think we need a drink."

Those words sparked a bigger smile on his face. "Mum hates when I drink."

"Nonsense," He dismissed as they walked into the parlor together. "She would approve of it this time." He told his son with a smile. "You're the gentlest soul I've ever known, next to your mother. You're just like her. Gentle, stubborn, and couldn't hurt a fly." He walked over to him and handed him his glass.

"I guess?" He said unsurely from his seat from across his father. _So far, gentle has gotten me an egotistical boss, an annoying admirer and lousy boyfriend._ "Maybe, I don't want to be a gentle soul anymore."

James grinned again. "It's hardwire into your brain, imprinted in your blood, and tattooed on your soul. The trick is to be gentle _and_ strong."

He didn't know if he had a job that morning. In fact, he hoped he didn't. He'd spent the night in his old bed and went home for a change of clothes the next morning. To his relief, Percy had already left by the time he made his visit. After showering haphazardly and dressing in the same way, he flooed to the office. He was in casual attire; he hadn't come here to work anyway. Getting rid of this job, the old, would welcome in the new.

Before he could do anything though, he had to check and see if _he_ was lurking somewhere. Just because his new look on life was to be a mollycoddling hard-ass didn't mean he wanted to see the man. He wanted to get in and get out. That was always the best way to do things in this building.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he walked up to get his things. It was much in the same way he had left it, clean and distinctly in order. Everything was where it was supposed to be, except his planner and calendar. They were both gone. The old Harry interfered as he began to fret, but the new Harry way quick to stop him. _Malfoy's appointments and meetings were no longer his problem._ He felt life the weight of the world had been taken off of his shoulders.

His pleasant mood was almost ruined when a sardonic voice called from behind him. "Mr. Potter!" He turned around to look at its owner. It was Clarissa and in her hands was the biggest bouquet of Delphiniums he'd ever saw. They had to be from _him._

"Here are some more flowers from your fancy Quidditch player."

He took them without a word to her. God, was that woman a bitch.

_His_ voice rang out as he opened the letter. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I forgot all about the press in the locker rooms. I sincerely didn't mean for it to get out. I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place. Please, let me make it up to you." He shut it quickly after noticing the peanut gallery.

"Oh, stuff it." He told them as he made his way to the mail desk.

"Mr. Potter," the mailman acknowledged from behind the desk. "The mail for Mr. Malfoy."

Harry grinned to himself. "No, thank you, Bert, I just need mine. I no longer work here." He told him, a slight bit of pride leaking into his tone.

"I think you're wrong there." Bert droned handing him the mailing list. "All terminated employees are automatically taken off of the list. Your name's still on it. Right there." His sight was directed to his name via an overly hairy finger.

_He didn't fire me. That son of a bitch._

"Here," Bert handed him the parcels.

He muttered his thanks and walked slowly to Malfoy's office. His steps were calculated as was his breathing. He could feel anxiety creeping up through his being, but he had to be strong. He knocked at the door quietly. A silent prayer was said in his mind, his hope being that his boss would consider himself too busy to answer him. His prayers went unanswered as just moments later Malfoy personally came to answer the door.

He didn't look pleased.

"Mr. Potter?"

At his voice, his muscles went into some gelatin state. They weren't exactly hard neither were they wobbly. He considered it a good thing. "Yeah, it's me," He finally murmured out, stepping inside the office without invite.

"How nice of you to come this evening." He said as he closed the door. It shut with a click.

The regular uncomfortable silence followed. Malfoy would just stare at him or rather study him like some type of exotic animal. It was almost becoming his job to stand there and let Malfoy ravish him without as much as a touch from the blonde. His looks and his ever constant gaze was more than enough for Harry. It would be a lie to say that Harry didn't enjoy his heated stares. Somehow, Harry knew that the heat didn't come from anger or dismay. It was as clear day that he frustrated Malfoy. The thought was thrilling, exciting, and dangerous…

"Do you make it practice to ruffle my feathers?" Draco's voice came out strained, more strained than it should have.

"Ruffle your feathers, sir?" Harry asked coyly, taking calculated steps towards his employer.

Draco sneered at him halfheartedly and took the moment to lean against his window. "You know what you do." Malfoy insisted, drawing the blinds and stepping closer to the secretary. "You aren't the innocent, little Ravenclaw that you pretend to be. You're a little harlot."

Harry stared at him with a dumbfounded expression before anger took place. "Harlot." Silently, Harry watched as Malfoy's resolve crumbled to bits in front of him. It was then when he noticed how _unkempt_ his boss was looking today; it was a far cry from what he was accustomed. Stubble graced the man's chin and cheeks. The faintest trace of bags lingered beneath his eyes. His boss was supposed to look clean and pristine at all times. His boss was clean shaven, always well rested, and always focused. Seeing him like this seemed so unnatural, but in no way, was the change unwelcome. He liked this Malfoy. It made him seem human.

Draco just shook his head. "I never should have trusted you, parading yourself out and about with the wealthy then going home to your clueless boyfriend who wouldn't give a damn about you if it weren't for who you knew." Draco said furiously.

The same dumbfounded expression remained on his face. Anger took form as the words finally sunk in. "I thought we agreed to keep my personal life out of this." He retorted just as furiously. "What I chose to do and who I choose to do isn't supposed to enter this office in any way, shape, or form."

A heated flush adorned the ghostly pale cheeks. Malfoy's only reply was a heated glance in Harry's general direction. His bravado stood proud for all to see.

"It certainly matters when who you're doing lands on the sports page of the Prophet. I've warned you once, Mr. Potter, and I will no longer make it habit to repeat myself. Please refrain from seeing him publicly until after the ball." These words came out surprisingly calm.

He headed to his desk. His silence after his words served as a dismissal for his secretary. He looked up and found himself genuinely surprised to see Harry still standing there.

"I don't need this job." He told him.

Malfoy's famous smirk came back. The damn thing made Harry swoon. "I agree with you Mr. Potter. You don't need this job. Is this your notice?"

_He didn't object._ Harry could feel his resolve fading away. "No, sir, I just wanted you to know that I have the option."

"Hmm," Malfoy purred, gliding towards Harry. "Then do it, Mr. Potter."

"I… I quit." He told him.

"Really," Draco challenged. His face was mere inches away from Harry's.

Harry's head bobbed in accord even though he hadn't the foggiest idea what he was agreeing too.

"I want you," Lust filled the voice

The secretary's mind could barely register that a pair of strong arms weaving their way around his waist and pulling him closer. Then Harry didn't something that he never though he'd do. He pushed the man of his wet dreams away from him.

"No," he muttered as he put distance in between the two. "I have a boyfriend, Mr. Malfoy, and I attend to stay faithful. I'll go to that bloody ball with you, but that is my limit." The words came out much more forceful than intended. "If you intend to do attempt anything more, you are sorely mistaken."

He dismissed himself then, leaving a shocked Draco in his wake.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Percy shouted, Prophet in hand. He clutched it as though it would fly away at any moment.

Harry couldn't help but to flinch. He had always hated loud noises, his boyfriend included.

They were in their living room. It had been deemed as their spot to argue. It had the most doors, good for slamming or storming out, preferably, a combination of them both. It was also a good place for either of them to banish the other to the couch. Harry hated this room more than any other room in the house save the bedroom. No good memories, no pleasant memories here.

A dull silence took over as Percy fumed. Harry knew the silence wouldn't last long. It never did.

"That's it! You weren't thinking." He finally snarled back.

Harry put his hands up in surrender and turned to walk in their kitchen. "I didn't know he was going to kiss me, Perc, it just happened. I had no way of stopping it or knowing that my face would be plastered all over the news." He rushed out. His breathing was suddenly heavy.

"Well, it is." Percy hissed, blocking his path. "Do you know the severity of the situation? Do you know how many snide comments I received about your little rendezvous? Of course you don't! You don't know anything."

He felt his teeth clenched together. "I know enough", was his retort as he pushed Percy back so he could enter. "I know enough to know that this relationship is going to hell. Here I am, trying to keep it together, and there you are, trying your damdest to tear it apart."

"You are the one who cheated."

He recoiled as if he'd been slapped. "I would hardly call _that_ cheating. I didn't want for that kiss to happen, and you'd better believe me when I say that I didn't want it plastered in the news."

"Well it is. You've lied to me and made me look foolish. I was the laughing stock of the office, even the minister got a chuckle off on me."

"I know I shouldn't have gone. I should have just stayed home. Even Malfoy didn't want me to go." The words were mostly to himself.

"You lied to Draco Malfoy! You lied to the second most influential man in the ministry."

He threw his hands up in surrender. "I was stressed." He admitted. "I just needed to take my mind off of things. Kissing him was definitely not in the plan. I just wanted to go see Charlie. I didn't know he was going to do it, really, Percy."

"If Malfoy didn't want you to go, then you shouldn't have gone." He was still hung up on that.

"He's not God, Perc. He's my boss, and what I do in personal time shouldn't be his business. He understands that."

Percy rounded on him. "Our well-being is at stake because you wanted to watch a bloody Quidditch game? Do you know how _insane_ that is?" It was understood that no answer was required. "From now on, you are to do whatever he requires you to do. This job is vital for our future, my future."

"If he told me to jump off a cliff…"

"Jump," The redhead sounded out slowly. "This is the small price we have to pay for the life we share."

"What life, Percy?" Harry asked, turning face on to his lover. "We don't share a life. You have yours and everyone else has mine. Maybe I want to make my own decisions, and maybe, I want to enjoy the little time I have on this earth. Maybe, just maybe, I don't want to be in an office everyday of my life, working for an egotistical git who thinks he can feel me up whenever he pleases."

"He's been feeling you up?"

Harry was starting to regret his words. "It's not important." He dismissed.

"Yes it is." Every word was punctuated with seething anger.

_Percy was jealous?_

"How long has this been going on Harry?"

"It's only happened once, almost twice, but I've set him straight. He won't do it again." He placed his hands at Percy's chest.

Percy shook his head before taking a seat at their table. He was shaking with what Harry assumed to be anger. He'd never seen this side of Percy before; it gave him butterflies. All this time, he had wanted some type of reaction from Percy, and ironically enough the second most annoying man in his life made the first a lot more ideal. For this, he was going to have to spoil Malfoy rotten.

"This is perfect!" The redhead finally exclaimed. His hands shot into the air and then wrapped around Harry's shoulders. "We have Malfoy at our disposal, Harry."

Joy. It was spread so rich on the freckled face and disappointment laced his own. "At our disposal?" The words came out strained and empty.

"Think of all the favors and recommendations we could pull in as long as you ask for them, Harry. It's quite obvious that, not only is he smitten with you but he will also go the extra mile to keep us happy . We could even feed this juicy little story to the press. It would be sure to hit the front page of the Prophet in no time." Harry could see the wheels in his boyfriend's mind.

"You want me to blackmail my boss."

"Essentially, yes but you have to understand that this is the way politics work." He told him this as though it was common knowledge. "All politicians are liars and cheats. You can't imagine all the things that Fudge has done for a vote."

He gaped for awhile. Percy's shit eating grin never dissipating. "That's wrong."

Percy chuckled humorously. "It's the way the word turns, dear. The sooner you figure it out, the better our life will be."

Harry didn't find it the least bit funny. Regardless of his objections, Percy's good mood stayed constant. He sat down with a still flabbergasted Harry at the couple's table, opened a bottle of wine that had been deemed for special occasions, and drank it like it was the cheap stuff. During the course of his many glasses, he'd only offered Harry one, yet it made no difference to him. Alcohol was the farthest thing from his mind.

Percy was quick to notice Harry's blank stare. "Harry," He spoke, as expected, his breath was drenched with alcohol. "I'll never love you."

_That's the wine talking._ He told himself.

But he knew that wasn't the truth.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. The beginning of a school year is always crazy, but voile I present you Chapter Five. Chapter six will be up soon if reviews are supplied. :) I wonder what would happen if everyone who has this story on story alert reviewed. The world would end probably!

Thank you for taking the time to read this love child of mine. If you take the time to review, i'll reply.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or its associated franchises.

The name of this fic was change from Diamond in the Ruff to Diamond in the Rough.

**Diamond in the Rough**

Chapter Six

Morning took its time coming to the Potter-Weasley household. The words that had been exchanged last night sill hung heavy in the air, as did the tension and Harry didn't know how much longer he would be able to stomach it. Each passing minute wore worse on his nerves. If something was going to be said, it needed to be said soon. Otherwise the contents of his stomach would end up on his floor.

"I think we need to talk," Harry finally spoke.

Percy's eyes didn't lift from the Prophet. "Whatever it is will have to wait. I'm going in to work."

"On a Sunday…" Harry prompted.

"Yes, dearest Harry. Unlike you, some of us have to earn our keep. I need to be there to make sure everything runs smoothly for the ball. A week isn't all that much time to smooth out kinks. So, whatever it is you have to say can wait until all is handled."

Harry moved to interject. "Percy, I don't think this can wait."

"I'm sure it can." He persisted, grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"I'm not sure that I'm cut out for this anymore." The words came out stiffly and sparked another heavy silence between the two. Harry couldn't wait for the day when these moments would be no more.

"Excuse me?" Percy spluttered after Harry's words had finally sunken in. He turned to face Harry, dropping the unused floo powder in his hand.

A plethora of emotions swarmed around in his eyes as he looked up at him. "You heard me Percy." The words sounded emptier than he had meant them to.

"This is ridiculous, Harry. I don't have time to deal with this." He dismissed Harry with a wave of his hand as he turned back to the fireplace.

"I'll be gone by the time you get back." He told him quietly, and from the disbelieving look on Percy's face, he knew he had heard the words.

"Whatever you say," Percy told him with an upturned chin.

Harry made it a point to keep his promises.

* * *

He had packed up everything he owned with the help of a few spells, but it was impossible to pack fast enough; he wanted to be out of here as soon as possible. It might've helped to have someone there to pack with him but everyone had been ruled out for some reason or another. Nonetheless, he finished, but soon he realized he had nowhere else to go. He'd never thought of having a back up plan in case something like this ever happened. So he was stuck in his ex's living room with his suitcases sitting by the door. He was on the couch, head in hands once again, just waiting for a miraculous idea to pop up in his mind. He could go to his parents, but he didn't want to be that person. He was a strong, independent, newly single, grown man. He wasn't going to bum off of his parent's for God knows how long.

But there was a dark horse in his homelessness. He could go to Charlie's. His house was one big bachelor pad. It was too big for Charlie alone. Why couldn't he fill that void? The only problem with that plan was Alexa. Had she moved in yet? If she had, would she let him stay? He wished he knew the answers, but those wouldn't come until he met her for real. At their first meeting, he had been too focused on a certain blonde haired beater.

He got off the couch and promptly apparated to his god brother's house. He wasn't there but Charlie always kept the spare key under his favorite cacti. It wasn't there. Maybe he'd given it to Alexa because he hadn't made a spare. Now, he was officially screwed… and homeless.

"Is that you Harry?"

His head whipped around. Of all the people in the world that could have walked up behind him, it had to be him "Anthony?" The name was spoken with a dull edge.

A crooked grin was on the Quidditch player's face as he sauntered up to him from the walkway. "Yeah it's me. I'm just a little surprised to see you here!" He exclaimed giving him a bear hug that might have lingered a little longer than necessary. He had seemed to forget what a mess he'd caused by some stupid spontaneous decision of his.

"Why are you tucking away at Charile's?" Harry asked. It came out much like a demand. The awkwardness of the situation finally hit the blonde.

Another one of his famous grins made an appearance. "It's a long story, and I'll have time to tell you when I'm not covered in three inches of sweat."

"Duly noted," Harry supplied, noticing the sweat that soaked almost every inch of his tan skin. "Got a key?"

Anthony flashed a piece of metal at him.

"The spare?" Harry questioned.

"It's a part of the story." Anthony explained lamely. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't get too lonely."

Harry snorted in acknowledgement, watching the Quidditch player walk away. His shirt was off before he made it to the door. He was a cocky bastard, but Harry figured he had the right to be with those back muscles. Who the hell even had back muscles like that other than him? Did Charlie? He would bet his entire paycheck that Draco did. They probably weren't the bulgy kind like Anthony's since Draco hadn't the need for them. He did sit in an office for the better part of his day, but then again, there was no telling what kind of activities he got into afterward.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. It'd been a long time since he'd had a real beer, must have been something of Alexa's doing. He snapped out of his trance when he heard the shower turn off. A few seconds later, he heard the padding of wet footsteps come down the hall, and into the living room.

There stood Anthony in all of his half-naked glory, unashamed and unabashed.

"So, about the story behind why I'm here," Anthony started, "I was throwing one of the second strings a coming out party." Harry's mouth made a little 'o', and a booming laugh came back in response. "Not for him liking blokes, Harry. Get your mind out of the gutter. He got promoted to first string. He's one of the Chasers, a damn good one too."

The words didn't really register in Harry's mind. He was a little too focused on the wet, muscular chest in front of him. "Are you going to put a shirt on?" He asked, his gaze everywhere but on Anthony.

He laughed and walked away to retrieve a shirt. Once he came back, he picked up from where he left off on his story. "Well, as I said before, after the Schnapps came out, things got really messy." Harry's facial expression clearly called for Anthony to elaborate. "Let's just say that tops came off as did pants and my landlord walked in on all it. I think his last words to me were 'make sure you get the stains off the floor'." Anthony explained with his ever constant grin. "Charlie heard about it in the locker rooms and said that this house was too big for just him and he could use a roommate so I thought why not, and rest is history."

"What about Alexa?"

"She wants to do things the old fashioned way. She's not moving in with him until they get married. Don't ask her about it though. She'll start spouting off stats about failing marriages and what not."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Umm, I left Percy." He muttered out. "We had some… differences."

"As in?" he prodded.

"There were many but the biggest being that I loved him and he didn't love me." A hint sadness had managed to creep into his voice.

The blonde made a face before standing. "I am starting to feel like a heaping mound of shit, but now that I know he was a total asshole, I don't feel as bad."

"Glad to know your mind is at peace," Harry half joked.

Anthony laughed and made his way into the kitchen. "I'm going to take a wild gander and say that you'll be staying here for a while, yeah?"

"Yeah. I always came here during our minor fights, but I guess this time it'll be a little more permanent." He joked from his seat. "That is if you don't mind. There's never really been anyone willing to share an apartment with Charlie because of the mess and smell and all… which has seemed to have disappeared since my last visit." Now that he thought of it, this place looked really clean, almost like Lily Potter clean.

"Are you kidding me? It smelled like someone was stashing a troll in here."

Harry smiled in agreement. "I could never stand it. I cleaned it once, came back the next day, and it smelled the same. The man is a menace to society with this stink."

The two men were so wrapped up in their talk about Charlie that they didn't notice the real thing enter through the front door. "Conspiring against me, eh?" His voice rang out. "Here I am welcoming two vagabonds in to my home and there you are talking about my habits. I have a mind to throw you both out on the streets."

'"Charlie," The name came out as if it was a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I didn't owl you. I just had to get out of there. It was certainly one of your extenuating circumstances. I was lucky to have Anthony here to open the door for me."

"Hmm," He hummed holding up bags of what Harry guessed to be food. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

"Didn't you have supper with Alexa?" Anthony asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Charlie snorted and made his way into the kitchen. "I don't know if you could call that burnt mess we had supper. Love the girl to my dying breath, but I think I'll be the one who does all the cooking in the family."

"That bad?" Harry asked as they situated themselves around the dining table.

"I would rather eat my shoe." He said from around a mouth full of Butterbeer. "She cooked some skewed version of burnt and raw steak along with hard mash potatoes. The only good thing was the wine."

There was a mixture of chuckles, laughs, and groans from the trio. "I guess we're all roomies." Charlie concluded, smiling at his two best mates. "You know you guys are paying rent right?"

"You remind me of it every day, Charlie," Anthony pointed out. "Never knew someone as well off would be as cheap as you."

There was a chuckle from Harry's side of the table.

"Think it's funny, Potter?" Charlie playfully sneered.

"I do, Black." He yawned. "I'm going to head to bed. The day's been a little too eventful for my tastes." He slipped out before they could respond.

He made his way into the guest room. He was glad that for some reason Charlie had sound proof walls throughout the apartment. The silence it offered was welcomed greatly by him. He needed time to think, and this was the perfect place to do it.

* * *

Harry decided to treat last night as though it had never happened. Upon waking up, he realized that Percy probably wouldn't remember a thing anyway. Leaving it in the past seemed to be the best route. No hard feelings would accompany their daily routine and their charade could continue a little longer. That is until Harry finally found some nerve. Nonetheless, the day would continue. He would make Percy his coffee and have some tea with Hermione then later have something a little stronger with Ginny.

The smell of roasted coffee beans greeted him as he walked downstairs but Percy had still been asleep. Right? Once his vision had cleared up he realized that he hadn't slept in his bed, and at the moment he wasn't even in his house. It was then that memories of yesterday's events flooded back into his mind. He was at Charlie's place.

"Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello." A voice intoned, placing a cup of coffee beside him.

"Anthony," Harry guessed sitting up to clear the rest of the sleep out of his eyes.

The voice chuckled. "Better looking," Yes, this was definitely Charlie speaking to him.

"Then, you'll have to put me in the loony bin because I'm starting to talk to myself." He chuckled at his joke.

"Got jokes, eh?" The younger laughed. "Sugar? Milk? Cream?"

"Sugar and cream will do. How nice of you to make me coffee this early in the morning, oh brother of mine."

Charlie hummed and took a seat opposite of him. "On a serious note, you know that you can stay here as long as you want, right?" Harry nodded in appreciation. "If anything makes you uncomfortable, all you have to do is tell me. You know that right?" Charlie's voice had lowered and Harry could tell that he was referring to Anthony.

"He doesn't bother me. I think I'm starting to get used to him. He's hard to swallow at first. Then, it's gets better."

At this time, Anthony chose to walk in. "Is this still about me or about your first blowjob?"

"Both," Harry snapped back without missing a beat, and somehow he realized his mistake just as it came out of his mouth.

"We can make that happen if you want to. I mean I'm ready all the time." The blonde said eagerly.

His reply was a roll of the eyes. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Monday came quickly just like Harry had wanted it to. There was some sick fancy within him that wanted to see Malfoy again. Maybe it had been his theory on back muscles, but Harry was determined for today to be just like any other day. There would be no immense amounts of drama. He would walk in as he normally would. He would stop to say high to the few friends he'd acquired at the ministry. He would check up on his mail and make Malfoy his tea. Everything would be normal, but instead of arriving to his usual empty desk, he arrived to a chair full of Percy. He chanced a look at Malfoy as though his boss would actually be an ally, but as usual a smirk was sculpted onto those sharp features.

"Harry," Percy regarded curtly from his seat with an upturned grin.

"Percy," He regarded him in the same fashion after setting his things down with a loud thud. He did this intentionally just to get a reaction out of the redhead. "What brings you here this fine morning? Aren't you supposed to be a floor up and out of my hair?"

There was a huff from the redhead. "Don't act like you don't know why I'm here." Percy stood up. "Imagine my surprise coming home to an empty house. No note, nothing to tell me where you went. I thought the worse, Harry." The false sincerity made his stomach cringe.

"How long did it take for you to come up with that one?" Harry asked. He wasn't buying any of it.

Percy's pursed at his question. "A few minutes but it's all true. You should know that my feelings for you are sincere." The words from that night filled his mind again. "I was drunk." Percy defended.

"I spill my heart out when I'm twisted, Percy. So do you. If that's what you feel, then go home and accept the fact that I'm not playing the role of a desperate housewife anymore."

Percy stepped in closer and placed a finger over Harry's lips in order to hush him. "Let's go home and talk about this. I'm sure our bosses won't mind."

"Unlike you, I have an actual job to attend to that doesn't involve my lips being attached to Fudge's pompous arse." Harry hissed, sidestepping him and grabbing the tea off his desk.

"The last I heard the only job you had regarding your boss happened to involve your lips attached to Malfoy's prick."

Harry recoiled as though he had been slapped. He had no words.

"I bet that's who you went begging to, huh?" He stood up from his seat and walked round to Harry. "I can just see you on your hands and knees giving him the first month's rent."

Before his he could make his rebuttal, Malfoy made his way between the quarreling couple.

"Mr. Weasley," Malfoy regarded coolly, looking eye to eye with him. "I hope you have a good reason for barging into my work place and causing a scene." He gestured to the several spectators.

Percy visibly stiffened. There would be no snappy comebacks to Draco Malfoy. "I apologize, sir." The words were muttered. In an instant, Percy had become a child with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"I assure you that the relationship Mr. Potter and I share has been nothing but honorable." The three of them knew that to be a lie. "Such accusations could cause harm to your reputation, which in the business of politics means a great deal. I'm sure you are aware of that."

"Very aware, sir," It was mumbled through gritted teeth.

Malfoy continued to stare down at the Weasley for a while longer. The contest ended with a firm grunt from Neville who had been watching the spectacle from afar. There was a frown on his face as he looked on, sparing concerned glances in Harry's direction ever once in a while. "Let's break it up," He stepped between the two.

They both nodded and went their opposite ways. After Neville had done some damage control and bid them goodbye, only the two of them remained. "Let's have a chat in my office." Draco pressed gently.

He didn't know what to expect when he walked into that office. Yes, he'd remembered its luxurious aesthetic, but the mood was down right weird when the two had finally situated themselves. With the door closed, the blinds shut and all of Harry's outside ties to the world cut off, the show finally drew to its beginning. An uncharacteristic grin spread across Malfoy's mouth and Harry could practically see all of the wheels turning. He had just dumped Percy, leaving him single, and without an excuse to deny Malfoy's advances any longer.

"I offer my congratulations on a new chapter in your life Mr. Potter."

Harry shifted in his seat.

"I know from the personal financial reports you've filed in over the years that you have been co-dependent with Percy since the start of you relationship, meaning joint ownership of everything, correct?"

The usual expletives coursed through his mind. "Yes." He said tightly.

"Then, I know how much of a crunch you must be in at the moment." He paused, gauging Harry's reaction, but in all honesty, Harry hadn't the slightest clue where his boss was going with this one. "I would like to offer you refuge at one of my estates until everything is sorted out. Free of charge."

Harry was taken aback. Had the infamous Draco Malfoy just asked to shack him up? "It's already been taken care of." He offered no explanation in the hopes that no questions would be asked.

"May I enquire as to what arrangements have been made?" The blonde propped his elbows on his desk and rested his head on his hands. His calculating grey eyes watched Harry's every move.

Harry cleared his throat before continuing. "I," He was about to relate to him the details of his last two days, but one of those spur of the moments type things came into effect, "Charlie's," He admitted with an eye roll. "I'm staying there until I get everything sorted out just like you said."

A barely noticeable look of apprehension crossed his face. Was Malfoy worried about him? "My lawyers can take care of any loose strings… if it's needed."

"Thanks." He said awkwardly, leaning back into his seat.

The blonde snorted at his tone. "I have a proposal for you Mr. Potter." The blonde reached across his desk to warm his tea. He took a few sips of it before placing it back on the desk. An unfamiliar air of nervousness surrounded his boss. "I want to date you."

As soon as those proud words came out of Malfoy's mouth, Harry felt his palms go sweaty. It hadn't been two day's since he'd broken up with Percy; it was far too soon to start another relationship with someone like Draco, his employer. He found himself foolish to have even considered the thought. He would be rejecting his boss within the next few minutes and that would almost certainly lead to job loss on his part. He gave himself a silent pep talk in the few moments that hung in the silence, but it only made him more nervous.

Harry gave a short 'no' for an answer and left the office in a rush seeking some refuge anywhere. He looked back to Malfoy.

"Just stop!" Harry hissed, coming an abrupt halt and turning on his heels sharply.

He received no verbal answer right away. Malfoy continued to stare down at him as though he was some riddle. "I am a Malfoy, heir to billions, hero to millions, I could give you anything and everything you've ever wanted. Let me." With that, he circled his arms around Harry and pulled him in close.

"I don't want any of that; I can take care of myself, and I don't need you or Percy to do anything for me." He stepped away, but the single grip on his hand stayed.

"You're a fool." The grip loosened, and he pushed Harry in the opposite direction. "Any other person would have just given in by now." He grunted when Harry offered no rebuttal and walked away. "You never cease to amaze Mr. Potter." He chuckled to himself.

When he received no response, he leveled his gaze with his secretary and sent Harry a cocky smile before heading back to his office. "Mr. Potter, I expect tea on my desk in three minutes."

It was amazing how easily Malfoy could revert into his usual douche bag self.

* * *

Well, it's been a very a long time... about four months. Thanks for all of the anonymous reviewers who I couldn't reply to. Give your thanks to my awesome beta mrs. cena because she edited this sucker in no time flat. Thanks for waiting and just being great. In the future I will try to update every week or two weeks or so. Chapter eight is already done and if you want a sneak peak just tell me via review.

New year, new update plans. :) - Lusca


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or its associated franchises.

The name of this fic was change from Diamond in the Ruff to Diamond in the Rough.

**Diamond in the Rough**

Chapter Seven

Harry left work at five o' clock on the dot. He made sure to floo home as soon as he clocked out. There was no way he was going to give Malfoy a chance to corner him again. He went into the house tired and immediately propped his feet up.

In a perfect world he would have already been in bed dreaming of an alternate reality where Malfoy and all his other problems didn't exist, but he had to review the seating arrangements for the Monday's event, which was technically somebody else's job. Even his determination couldn't stop him from falling asleep on that couch surrounded by a mountain of paperwork. That is how his blonde roommate found him.

"I don't know why you work for him, Harry." Anthony's voice jerked him out of his sleep. He looked up to see the blonde beater standing over him with his signature cocky smile. "Get up. I got dinner."

It was then Harry smelled what was coming from the paper bags in Anthony's hands. "That smells delicious."

"I know. Let's eat it in the kitchen." There was somewhat of a glint in the blonde's eyes that made Harry feel the slightest bit nervous at the idea of them eating together without Charlie to bridge the awkwardness.

Harry groggily found his seat at the large island in the kitchen. "When will Charlie be home?"

"In the morning, he's gonna stay the night with Alexa. So I guess it's you and me tonight." He set a bottle of wine on the counter.

Harry mouth made a little 'o' as he realized what was happening. He'd just been shanghaied into having a date with Anthony. The next time he saw Charlie, he was going to kick his ass, and it didn't help that Anthony was staring him down like a piece of meat. In all honesty, he couldn't say that he actually minded, and he soon found himself sneaking peaks at Anthony in the same way as he set out the food.

"How's the job going?"

"The pay is fair." He paused to yawn. "It was my plan to get some easy job at the ministry, and I did. It's every Ravenclaw's dream after all."

He smiled at the reference to their school days. "You guys were always the boring bunch, eh?"

"Better than a bunch of sissies, huh?" Harry shot back playfully, taking a bit of the shepherd's pie in front of him.

"I for one have never been a sissy."

"I would say sending flowers before the first date would be a characterization of a sissy." Harry joked from around a bite of his potatoes.

Red tinted the beater's cheeks. "Well, I had to get your intention somehow. I've never been known for subtlety."

"Well if that isn't the understatement of the century. Let me think about it: Snogging me for the world to see, sending my favorite flowers to my office where my boyfriend also works, not to mention a boss most would kill not to have. If you looked up subtle in the dictionary, you would be the antonym."

Anthony huffed. "Maybe your right about that." He stood up from his seat at the island. "What's wrong with you today? You seem… different, giddier than usual."

"Well, for one, I'm having a nice, stress free dinner with a friend who's not trying to constantly dissect my problems." Harry admitted, giving Anthony a full smile. "It's nice to talk to someone who shares my parts every once in a while. Girls have always been a little too catty for me anyways."

He returned the smile. "I've seen some pretty decent ones on the road."

It dawned on Harry that Anthony and Charlie practically led the same lifestyle. "It must be hard to find someone when you're constantly traveling for a good portion of the year?"

"Depends, I guess," He said sheepishly while attempting to wash the dishes. His fumbling hands betrayed his feeling about the subject.

"Let me take care of that." Harry offered, gently taking Anthony's hands away from the washcloth. "Anyways, what exactly does it depend on?"

The blonde took a deep breath in before giving his answer. "Well, a physical connection is easy to find but that never fills the cup to the brim. It would be true to say finding something like what Charlie and Alexa have is a rare, thought to be inexistent, occurrence." He paused to gather his thoughts. It was clear to Harry that Anthony wasn't a man for the sharing of feelings. "It's not like Mr. or Mrs. Right ever walks up on a silver platter anyway." Harry grunted in agreement. "I used to think that whatever you got was worth keeping because otherwise it wouldn't have been given to you."

"That's not necessarily wrong. Though, I feel it might be a little crude at best."

"Nah, in some cases I think it fits the bill perfectly." Using the silence as a distraction, the beater strode behind the secretary and wrapped his arms around the thin waist. "I think you're worth keeping."

Before he could protest, Harry found himself propped on one of the counters, Anthony between his legs, and his head against one of Charlie's cabinets. Anthony's erection was pressed against his inner thigh, dangerously close to his own mounting arousal. He panicked for a couple seconds and stood completely frozen. The beater took those precious few seconds to plant impassioned kisses anywhere where there was bare skin. Harry tried to talk but every time a sound escaped his mouth, Anthony would occupy it again. Harry came to the conclusion that resistance was futile. If a sexy, hazel eyed, blonde, that just so happened to be a sensitive pro athlete, wanted to do the dirty with him; he would just have to bear the consequences. So, logically, from that point on, every kiss and touch Anthony gave was met with one of Harry's own.

When Anthony got rougher, so did Harry. Never once had he had a kiss like this in all of his life, but even he could sense the lie in his own thoughts. Of the few kisses he shared with Draco, this one couldn't compete. Wait… Since when did he call Malfoy, Draco? The thought of the name made his stomach go heavy; he shouldn't even be thinking of Malfoy at a time like this. Here he was with Anthony but the thought of his employer made him feel… euphoric. In a dark recess of his mind, Harry knew Anthony couldn't hold a candle to Draco Malfoy.

He snapped back to reality. He tried his best to push the blonde but his limbs had already been reduced to jelly. He knew the situation was what it was now and he might as well make the best of it. So with every kiss Anthony would plant, Harry would pretend that the lips belonged to another blonde. He found himself far more than ashamed for using someone with such a kind heart, but nevertheless, he didn't protest any longer.

They continued on kissing for what seemed to be hours. It wasn't long before he was being led into Anthony's bedroom and onto his bed, the majority of their clothes landing on the floor.

It groaned with their combined weight and creaked as they moved about it.

"Harry," Anthony moaned, knotting his hand in the raven's hair. "You don't know how good you are at that."

The secretary paused from his actions and looked up at his soon to be lover. "I've been told on a few occasions." He told him with a smile.

Anthony took the moment to sit up and push away from a confused Harry. "As much as I would like to have sex with you, and trust me I _really_ do want to, I know I shouldn't because you aren't ready for it." He said all this while sliding from underneath Harry.

"What?" Harry sat up too. "I'm completely ready." He argued catching the beater's hand and pulling him back towards the bed.

"This isn't how I want our first time to be." Anthony told him. "You're either drunk or buzzed. I can never tell with you, but you probably wouldn't remember it. I know I sound like the Hufflepuff I am, but even I have standards when it comes to people I really like."

"You really like me?" It would have been a lie to say the alcohol wasn't playing apart in his confusion.

"Yeah," He admitted with a blush crossing his features. With anyone other than Harry, the situation would have been much different; he would have gotten laid. "Just go to sleep, and I'll sleep in your room."

The alcohol kicked in and Harry suddenly felt very sleepy. "Okay." Right before he fell into unconsciousness, he felt the blonde's lips graze his forehead. "Night Anthony."

"Good night, Harry."

* * *

Waking up had been weird, but walking into the office had been a lot weirder. It was like the office had radar that scoped out the misfortunes of everyone's life and put them on loud speaker. Malfoy's radar seemed to be the worst especially when it pertained to him. Even though Harry was virtually an open book, something he wasn't proud of, he still kept the really personal things from the man. As of late, they all had something to do with Anthony, and whenever he was near Anthony, the situation flipped. His life was turning into some muggle soap opera.

He let his thoughts go when he entered Malfoy's vacant office to set down Malfoy's infamous cup of tea and his mail.

"Mr. Potter, looking as chipper as ever." He didn't bother to look up at his boss. If he saw that face, he didn't know what he we do, torn between cursing him to oblivion and jumping his bones. "I would ask how your evening was, but it looks like you stayed in."

"You know, Mr. Malfoy." Looking back, he should have stopped there. "I had a perfectly fantastic night."

Malfoy perked up at this. "Do tell." He pushed, propping himself on the desk. In Harry's mind, it would have been impossible for his boss to be anymore condescending.

"Well, I was going over the seating charts when Anthony came home," He stopped to test the name on Malfoy. The poker face broke, but only for a moment. "He brought dinner, my favorite. I don't think anyone has brought dinner home for me since Percy and I first started dating."

The poker face remained. "That was uncharacteristically nice of him Mr. Potter. I apologize for my previous comments.

_Malfoy is apologizing to me… He must be dying._

"I would like to make up for it Mr. Potter. There is a banquet being held in Amelia Bones' honor. Since you will be my date for a later event, I think it would only be fitting that you also accompany me to this event."

He was slightly taken aback by this. "Are you asking me out on a date, sir?"

"A rather plebeian way of putting it but yes, I am."

"Wow, well, I don't know what to say?" He trailed off horribly. Isn't this what he wanted? Why should he settle for Anthony when the real thing was literally standing right in front of him? "Sure," _I'll take free food and booze any day._

"It's tonight at eight. Wear dress robes, no suits. The room is already going to be stuffy with all the blue bloods and pure bloods floating around." Harry assumed the last part wasn't for him. "Get along, Mr. Potter; I do believe I have an appointment in a few minutes. An exact time would be very nice."

He guessed that was Malfoy's business version of "get out". "I'll meet you here at eight, Draco." He spoke before he closed the door.

Had he just called Malfoy, Draco… to his face?

Not two seconds later, the door swung open, and a hiss was issued. "Potter, I don't want to see you again until eight. Leave." He stood there in shock for a few moments as was the rest of the office within hearing distance. "Now!"

He'd been at work for how long? An hour but he wasn't going to fight a short work day. He would go home and start preparing for his date. Maybe even invite Ginny over for a glass of wine.

It was two o' clock in the afternoon before Ginny had managed to make it over to the flat, already with a buzz and ready for some semblance of stimulating conversation. She was well into her second bottle when the subject of today's morning came up.

"So you mean to tell me, all you have to do to get Draco Malfoy at your every beck and call is to say his name." Ginny laughed. "You've hit the jackpot, Harry. You've a handsome, wealthy, influential, blue-blooded politician pining for your affection. Not to mention the fact that he is your walking wet dream."

"I know all of that, but don't you get it Ginny. A mere month ago he wouldn't have given me the time of day and now he's asking me on dates, offering to do things for me. He gets jealous when I talk about anything with a penis that's not him. Why would I want to even entertain someone so superficial?"

The redhead huffed. "I'm not saying marry the guy, Harry, but you might as well milk it while you can. Get some publicity, a few favors, and some gifts from your new boy toy. You may even be able to get a summer house if you become his thing on the side later in life."

"You're drunk."

"And you're an idiot." She retorted. "I'm just saying. Here is your perfect man on a silver platter. Yes, by all means, you can turn him down for no good reason."

"You're drunk." Harry repeated, scooting the wine bottle to the opposite side of the table. "I never said I didn't like him."

Realization blossomed across Ginny's freckled face. "Then, you should act on that, Harry. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Speaking of that, whatever are you going to wear to the banquet?"

"I don't know. He said dress robes. Go pick out something for me." He hadn't meant for it sound like it did.

She gave him the stare of death and downed the rest of the glass as she walked up the first flight of stairs. "Alright, honey, do you want to beat me now or later?"

He gave her a smile in return. "Later, after you make me a sandwich."

She turned again at the top step. "You are not cute, Harry Potter, not cute at all."

* * *

Eight o' clock came too soon. He'd managed to find something suitable to wear. He certainly didn't want to shame Malfoy by showing up and looking like a pauper next to him.

"Mr. Potter," Draco acknowledged as they made their way into the newly decorated atrium. "You look nice this evening."

Even from his place inside the lift, he could see the blush coat his features. "Thanks, sir. You look nice as well."

"Let's go to the ballroom. The banquet is going to be starting soon, and it would be nice for us to be on time despite your track record." There was a hint of amusement in Malfoy's voice. Did his boss just made a joke?

"Yeah, I guess I am late most of the time. There is actually a good reason for that. You see."

"And what would that reason be?"

Harry could have drowned in the amount of sarcasm dripping in Malfoy's voice. "I would always have to do some odd job for Percy so he wouldn't get fired."

Malfoy stopped mid-step and looked down at him. "Fudge has sent me a fair number of complaints with his weekly reports about his bumbling secretary." He started walking again, content with Harry's answer.

A somewhat comfortable silence followed until they reached the big mahogany doors of the banquet room. Harry could hear a waltz playing, and it suddenly became reality that he was going to be in the company of the wizarding world's elite. They would be judging him, sizing him up, testing his intelligence and downright trying to embarrass the hell out of him. Now, he wondered why he even agreed to do this dumb thing. Hindsight had always been his best quality; it was very doubtful that that was going to do him any good now.

"We'll be there soon enough, Mr. Potter. I need to stop by the office for a moment, and I can't leave you alone with vultures. Can I now?" Harry was beginning to hate the mind radar. "Wait at your desk." Malfoy ordered as he entered his office.

A few minutes passed and Harry was starting to wonder what was taking Malfoy so long.

"Harry?"

"Anthony, why are you here?"

"I could ask the same, but since you asked first, Susan Bones invited me. We were good friends in school. She helped me to pass potions." He more or less glared at Harry. "Your turn…"

"Malfoy invited me."

"You mean the selfish prick who works you to the bone." He stepped closer to Harry, a lot less close than they'd been the previous night. "Now you're rubbing elbows with him. Is that why you were so reserved last night because you were thinking about him?"

Harry's silence only served as confirmation.

"I should have known."

"Known what?" Why did Malfoy choose this moment to walk in on the conversation?

Anthony's head literally whipped in Malfoy's direction. He held the gaze levelly. Harry was just grateful that he hadn't blown up in Malfoy's face like Percy had. He stayed calm and that was a little more unnerving than Percy's reaction.

"Anthony. Not here and certainly not now. I'll talk to you when I get back to Charlie's."

"Don't talk to me like I am a child, Harry." Anthony said, walking away from the stunned pair.

"I should go after him," He told Malfoy, but he didn't make any action to move.

He felt Malfoy move behind him. "He looks like he got a good headstart." Normally, he would have felt that Malfoy smirk on his back, but this time something was different.

"No, I don't think I am. He's a big boy now, after all." He took a moment to breathe. "We have a banquet to attend." He announced with a smile, leading Malfoy to those beautiful mahogany doors once again.

He knew he'd made the right choice.

* * *

I'm sorry for the delay... but it's here. A little bit of progression with Harry and Draco... Thanks for all the reviews and reads. New chapter will hopefully be up soon... :)


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or its associated franchises.

**Diamond in the Rough**

Chapter Eight

**An In-depth Look at the Political Ladder**

My dearest readers,

The tone of my newest piece takes a sinister tone hence the lack of creativity in its title. I offer a simple name, Harry James Potter, son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter, a well-respected, former auror for the very same ministry his son has took up occupation.

Mr. Potter works under war hero and advisor to Minister Fudge, Draco Malfoy, but Mr. Potter's connections do not stop there; his previous lover, Percy Weasley, is secretary to the Minister, not including his recent sighting with quidditch legend in the making, Anthony 'the Rocket' Rickett along with teammate, Charlie Black. You might be asking who this Potter fellow is and how he is snagging the Wizarding World's elite, and you would be joined by hundreds maybe even thousands of my other faithful readers.

To the untrained eye Mr. Potter's story might seem harmless, but I fear there may be a more devilish aspect in play. The political ladder in the ministry is often thought to be as crude as it in reality. There are many ways for a person to get his or her grip on one of these rungs including: fame, fortune, connections, hard work, and lastly favoritism. I fear that the latter of these are what we are encountering with Harry Potter.

I reached out to Mr. Potter's former boyfriend, Percy Weasley and asked for a comment on the subject. Our conversation was short, but because of it, I have come to the conclusion that my suspicions are very true and severe action must be taken immediately.

I leave you, my readers, with the question on whether you want your security and well-being to be in the hands of a harlot with an agenda. I sincerely hope you make your voices heard in this matter by writing or contacting the Ministry itself. I pray you chose one of these options. Otherwise, I don't know what will happen to the government we entrust with our lives.

_By: __Betty Braithwaite_

"Oh my God," Harry whispered for the umpteenth, clutching the Daily Prophet in his hand. Across it were pictures of him and Anthony and Draco and Percy some of even he and Charlie. He wanted to crawl into a hole and not come out until this story was long gone, but he knew that wasn't an option. He would have to get out of bed and go to work. Then, he would have to face Malfoy and maybe even Percy. Not to mention all of the dirty looks that would be sent his way, and on top of it, he could possibly lose his job.

"Harry, you're going to have to leave this room sooner or later." Charlie said from the door.

Harry didn't think he would be able to comply. There was too much shame in walking out that door. He would have to face his god brother, or his lover according to Betty Braithwaite. How could he look Charlie in the eye ever again?

"Harry, if you don't open that door now," The unheard threat hung in the air. In the following minutes, she carried out on her threat. The door swung open , revealing his very pissed mama. "You're just as stubborn as you were the day you came out of me." She never passed up an opportunity to remind him of his long birth.

"Leave me alone." Harry mumbled, shoving his head back into his covers.

"Stop being a child. You're a grown ass man, and you need to go to work so you can your pay your rent." He stepped in with a wand in his hand. "He is a spoiled brat." He added as an afterthought to himself.

He flicked the sheets off of Harry's bed leaving the secretary cold, humiliated and very naked.

Harry bolted out of bed for cover.

"You don't have anything, I haven't seen before Harry. Get dressed. I'll make coffee." He turned to leave after giving a weak apology.

All Harry could do was growl and try his best to pummel Charlie while holding a book to his groin.

He dodged all of Harry's weak attempts and managed to hold out a pair of sweatpants that had been lying on his bed. Harry took them with a grunt, put them on, and stormed out of the room.

"Charlie, why do you insist on making bad days worse for me?" Harry questioned, stalking into the kitchen after his god brother.

"Because someone needs to take you down from your high horse." Charlie answered back with an annoyed look on his face.

The older just look on surprised at his words. "What are you talking about?"

"The Harry I knew wouldn't be acting like this." Charlie confessed, pouring their coffee.

"Like what?" He couldn't hide the amount of acid that was slipping through his voice.

The chaser took a few sips of his coffee before answering, "I know what happened with Anthony."

Harry lost most of his resolve at the disappointment in Charlie's voice. "I'm the one that pressed him to make the first move thinking that you two would mesh well together. Imagine how I feel when hear that the closest thing I have to a brother just broke my best friend's heart." He clutched the cup in his hand, making a small crack. "I felt like an ass, Harry!"

Harry shook his head. "It's not my fault I was drunk and horny, and he was there. It could have been anybody. Anthony just happened to be in the right place at the right time." He explained, not liking the way it tasted coming off his tongue.

The secretary paused for a moment. "I didn't mean that, well, not entirely." But the damage had been done. The look on Charlie's face told him that they weren't the only people to hear the conversation.

"Anthony… I'm so sorry."

The beater's face showed no emotion, and an angry cry was always better than silence. "It's okay, Harry. It could've been anyone, right?" He left after he'd said his fill.

"I really do hope that Malfoy is worth it." Unlike Harry had the day before, Charlie followed him out.

"I really hope he is too."

* * *

_I'm popular,_ was Harry's first thought when he went into the ministry that day. There probably wasn't a numerical figure that could represent the number of glares he received when he walked through the Atrium. Not to mention all of the whispers that concerned him in some form or fashion. Some old lady had even stopped him to tell him how repulsive she thought his actions were then spat on his shoes. He was going to have a great time getting that off.

He reached his office in no time though, the elevators had cleared out once he'd gotten in. There was only pure silence. The bratty intern hadn't come to bother him either, and Malfoy wasn't asking for his tea yet. It didn't take him long to figure out why everyone had been so quiet, because upon arriving to his desk he was greeted by the infamous, Melaney Rowle.

Melaney Rowle was the epitome of everything wrong with the ministry. She was the spawn of a Greengrass and some other miniscule pureblood family. She was married to former Death Eater, Thorfinn Rowle. She certainly had a few skeletons in her closet to be in charge of ministry's affairs. It was a known fact that she could rival Umbridge in the way she went about thing.

"Mr. Potter," She said in her trademark sickeningly monotone voice.

"Mrs. Rowle," He ground out cautiously, "what brings you here today?" Why had he even asked that question.

Her pale blue eyes sized him up. "Due to recent events, I thought it would be in my best interests to pay you a visit, at the minister's request, of course." Harry nodded in response; He knew it was bound to come. "Let's go to the conference room, much more comfortable."

"I should tell Mr. Malfoy that I'll be out." He proposed helplessly.

"In lieu of recent events, I think it would be best if Mr. Malfoy was left out of the investigation. Don't you think?"

She led the way without his reply. He had no choice but to follow if he wanted to keep his job. A few steps later and they were there.

"Aren't you going to open it for me?" She motioned for him to open the door.

"Sure," He pulled it open to see stacks of pictures, articles, and documents, all protaining to him in some way.

She smirked at his reaction. "Minister Fudge wants all of his employees to be as thorough as possible." A seat jutted out from underneath the conference table. "Take a seat, Mr. Potter. This shouldn't take too long if we get right to the point." She paused before handing him t6he latest new article and on his affairs. "This has caused quite the uproar. You wouldn't believe how many messages I've received because of you."

Harry spluttered for a moment. "I didn't have anything to do with that. That was all Betty Breathwaite."

Rowle took a deep breath and adjusted a piece of hair back in her bun. "This article was the manifestation of your actions, Mr. Potter; therefore, as an adult, it is your job to take responsibility for it. I will be making a public address and I will call for your resignation."

It took all Harry had to not gape at the woman. "Or," she said very slowly. "You will be reassigned to another office and asked to cease all ties with Mr. Malfoy. Worst case scenario is you do neither and I am forced to draw up a ten page report on why you are being fired that will have to be signed by the Minister himself and Mr. Malfoy, who will no doubt put up a fight for his latest … fling." She stopped there, pursing her lips into a smug grin.

There were so any things he wanted to say to her in that moment. "I don't think that such severe actions should be taken since I've been Mr. Malfoy's secretary for nearly two years. Never once have I made a sexual advance towards him up until recently. If I really was doing what I have been accused of, I wouldn't have taken this long to do it."

"Excellent points, Mr. Potter. There is no doubt in my mind that there is no business among your pleasures, but the ministry is ninety percent appearance and ten percent politics. We can't have petitioners and people not paying taxes because of the actions of one man." She stood up and made her way to the door. "You have a week to consider these options. I hope you choose what is best for the ministry."

"Mrs. Rowle, I'm glad to see that someone has been putting been my secretary to work, even if it is you."

"Good morning, Draco. Mr. Potter and I were discussing your relationship to each other. I'm going to need some time to draw some conclusions as well as paperwork. So you two may carry on for now."

She left before he could say anything in rebuttal.

It was starting to look like Malfoy was more trouble than he was worth, a value yet to be determined.

"Mr. Potter," Malfoy's distinct voice rang out from the doorway. His face remained passive while his eyes betraying his emotions.

He turned to the door with a clear look of defeat written across his face. "I don't know what to do." In his mind, he hoped Malfoy would have the answers to all of his problems.

"I'm not going to fire you."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and let himself relax.

"But," Harry couldn't help but feel that that was a big 'but', "I'm going to need to do some damage control."

* * *

The cameras were intimidating as were the many flashes associated with them. Being a celebrity could be hell on the eyes; sunglasses seemed essential to the job.

At the moment, he was at a podium centered in a small, private conference room. Malfoy and he stood behind it looking at a room full of eager paparazzi and even the catalyst of it all, Betty Breathwaite. Malfoy had his usual poker face and had strategically put an arm around Harry's waist as though it was meant to be there. They were settled close together to give the appearance of an intimate relationship. They stood for a few minutes before the conference finally started.

"Due to a certain article, my relationship with my secretary has been exposed for what it really is… love." There was a comical gasp throughout the crowd. "I admit that I was clearly wrong for pursuing a relationship with one of my employees, but I'm not the type of person to deny what I want," He looked to Harry, "no, what I need."

There was a lengthy pause, the perfect time to interject a question. "How long has your relationship been going on, Mr. Potter."

"Well, Miss Breathwaite, we've been dating exclusively for a few weeks. Our relationship is in its early stages." Harry knew how to play along. "I think this was our first real test."

Breathwaite was clearly not satisfied with the answer, but the conference still continued.

"Will you be intending the Ministry ball together, Mr. Potter?" At least a few dozen quick notes quills froze midair.

"Yes, we will be." Malfoy said this cautiously; he knew Harry's feelings on the subject. "We were actually planning for it to be our first public appearance as a couple." A well placed glare was sent in Breathwaite's direction. "Nonetheless, we wish to continue our relationship, both the business and personal sides of it. Isn't that right, Harry?"

He gave a fierce nod, not knowing what Malfoy would want him to do.

"Anymore questions?" Malfoy asked hurriedly. There were few things that could make a Malfoy rush a press opportunity.

"I must admit, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy that I do have some concerns regarding your relationship together. It all seems so sudden." Said Betty, "You've worked as Mr. Malfoy's secretary for going on two years, but it has only been up until recently that you've decided to pursue a relationship. If love comes into the question, I can't possible see how it would take that long for a fire to get going between the two of you."

Although it was not clearly discernable, Malfoy was fuming. Rather than here his boss/lover explode, Harry took the time to interject. "I believe the type of love you are referring to takes the time and effort that we have both been putting in over the last year or so."

She didn't look the least bit convinced. "Mr. Potter. In the sincerest tone I could possibly take, I do believe Mr. Malfoy has been using you."

Harry was at a loss for words, but she continued on.

"Why now, Mr. Potter. Malfoy has a good head on his shoulders. He noticed you at a moment of weakness of an otherwise professional persona and used it against you. Made you feel broken and confused. Made you improve your looks, your outlook on life, even the people in your environment. He changed you into a perfect mate. Cast and cut into whatever design he desired, and you poor, naïve Harry went along with it."

Malfoy made no rebuttal, and that silence proved worse than words.

* * *

Malfoy had used him plain and simple, and he had gone along with it. He'd neglected Ginny and Hermione, brushed off Charlie and duped Anthony for no good reason at all. For the first time, Harry realized that all change weren't good. The only exception was dumping Percy. He would have never thought that a haircut, some new clothes and a fancy potion could change life so dramatically.

He snapped out of his thoughts in time to turn down one of less populated hallways. After he'd gotten some distance, he stopped from his wild pace. Then he heard the clack of designer shoes behind him. There was doubt in his mind that they belonged to Draco.

"Harry," Draco sighed as he caught sight of Harry standing in the hallway.

He grunted before turning to face his tormenter. Draco took it as a sign to step forward, and couldn't help but notice the betrayal coating Harry's features.

Draco was the first to try and speak, but a silent hand raised in the air stopped him. "I don't understand." The words were spoken so softly that he almost had a hard time hearing them. "I don't understand why you just strung me along like some idiot. If you wanted to be with me there shouldn't have been any lies. Everything she said was true. Just admit it." He nearly hissed, pushing Malfoy away from him to get some distance.

Before answering, Malfoy took a look around the corridor. Satisfied with it being nearly empty, he replied, "Nothing she said had an ounce of truth to it. I didn't cut or mold you or any of that shite." He paused to let some of his anger boil down.

"I'm an ass, Harry. I date beautiful women and some beautiful men. I surround myself with beautiful things and before," He stopped to see recognition in Harry's eyes, "I didn't waste a second glance because you didn't fit the bill." He took a deep breath. "I know that that isn't what you want to hear, but it's the truth."

"You'd think I would learn one of these days." His words were said so low Malfoy had to strain to hear them.

"Learn what?" He asked in much the same tone. His hand sat awkwardly at his sides as he searched for the meaning in Harry's words.

"From my mistakes! I go from one domineering asshole to the next. I always need someone to have some sort of power over me, and there is always going to be some sick asshole to be there to do it. I'm guessing that's where you come in, isn't it."

"No. I'm not a sick asshole. When you became like you are now, a lot of things about you changed. You changed not only your looks but also your personality." A frown came over his beautiful features, knotting at Harry's stomach.

"Don't try and change the subject." He was beginning to lose some of his resolve.

"I'm telling you what you need to hear." The blonde said curtly.

"What I need to hear is that I'm not going through all of this bullshit in vain. I need to know what's going to happen with us. If there is even an 'us'. I can't ignore my family and my close friends anymore for something that isn't guaranteed."

Malfoy shook his head, trying to keep his cool as best as he could. "How can I guarantee something like this?"

"You're an arse." Harry said, shaking his head at his own foolishness.

Those words only confirmed what he'd be thinking.

Harry put in effort to look in every direction but Malfoy's. "You've dated Daphne Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Nott, hell, even Blaise Zabini."

The blonde cocked his head to the side. "What the hell do they have to do with anything?"

"They're all drop dead gorgeous. Blaise is a model, for Merlin's sake. Where does that leave me?"

"You can start by not comparing yourself to them. You know what else they have in common that you don't?" He received no reply. "They are all totally and utterly full of themselves with the exception of Blaise. That's what set's you apart from the rest. That's what so attracts me to you, Mr. Potter. I could have almost any super model I want."

_Someone's full of themselves. _

"Though, no one attracts me as intellectually as you do."

"In other words I have nothing to worry about." It would've been a lie to say that Malfoy's admission hadn't given him a little courage.

Malfoy grunted in response and began in the direction of his office.

In this instance, silence was much better than words.

* * *

Sorry for the really long delay and not replying to reviews. I read them all, loved them all, and am awaiting your comments on this chapter. There are only a few more chapters after this one. So I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or its associated franchise.

Chapter Nine

It'd been almost a year since the_ incident_, a few months after all of the buzz had quieted down. Subsequently, it had been a week before he could walk out of his house and not be bombarded by cameras or pitying glances. The preceding months had been the worst of his life. The only light in his eight or so months of darkness was Draco, his boss to lover to boyfriend.

He couldn't say that life was perfect, but there's was a huge chance that the thought would never be completely true anyway. All that he knew was right here and right now was as good as it was going to get, and a gift horse should never be looked in the mouth.

"Harry, I do believe your mind is somewhere else." Ginny said from above him.

Harry shook his head and took a sip of his tea. "I've had a realization. Draco's turning me into a housewife, Ginny."

It took effort for Ginny to not spit out her drink. "That's what has got you so upset." She let out a few loose chuckles, barely containing a booming laugh.

"I'm a man! I shouldn't be sitting at home, cooking and cleaning, waiting for my doting boyfriend to come home so I can listen to what he did that day." Harry muttered out.

She now wasted no effort containing her laugh. "There's no doubt in mind that you have the right bits, Harry, but if you don't want to be seen as a housewife get out of the house and get a job. That's your problem, you complain too much. Beside you love to cook and clean."

"Everyone knows my name. Who in their right mind would hire me, paramour to stars?"

Hermione was the first to come to his defense. "He's got a point, Ginny, but you have a lot of pull with Malfoy's name attached to yours. He could probably get you any job that you wanted."

"If Harry wants to be independent, I think the last thing he wants to happen is Malfoy setting up a job for him. He obviously wants a little bit of control. Anything less than that would be too reminiscent of-." She stopped there; they both new the picture.

"I have other problems than that," He confessed, "We haven't even done _it _yet."

"Wait! Let me get this straight. The Draco Malfoy, crazed sex demon extraordinaire, hasn't screwed you into the sheets yet? Do you hear this, Hermione?"

"I hear him, Ginny. Harry seems to be having trouble with this, and you're ridiculing him. You ought be ashamed." She said this from over a copy of the daily prophet.

Harry was quick to defend himself. "I'm not complaining; I'm just pointing out that I don't know why he hasn't even shown some sort of interest in me like that. All we do is talk."

"Well," She started, leaning in close over her tea. "Is the conversation good?" She whispered, receiving a roll of the eyes from Hermione.

"I've always hoped for someone that can keep on my level. We had a great discussion on the dynamics of the Wizengamot selection. It was absolutely riveting." An embarrassing blush spread over his face. Wow, he must sound like a nerd.

Ginny guffawed. "Did you just say what I think you said? You get to spend your nights and weekends with one of the hottest men on the planet, and all you do is have riveting conversations?"

Hermione was quick to come to his defense. "I've heard of several couples who stay together for things other than sex, Ginny, but since Ron isn't the brightest bulb in the light house, the sex does help."

"That's my brother." All humor left from Ginny's features.

Harry knew this conversation was going nowhere fast with Ginny at the helm. He quickly changed the subject to the Ministry ball, a sure topic to get Ginny's mind off of his sex life.

"The ball," He interjected smoothly, "Neville will be going with you, right?"

"Of course, like I would pass up a good opportunity to doll Neville up and drink free upscale wine. Only a fool would pass up that opportunity." With a flip of her hair, she ordered yet another drink.

"A drunken fool," Hermione was quick to add under her breath as the waitress sat down another round of champagne. The two laughed at Ginny's expense.

"You're a riot, Hermione. What other reason would I possibly go and sit with a bunch of stuck up snobs who're only interested in their own political agendas?"

"You may have a point with the wine thing, but I'm afraid, I won't be able to participate." Hermione led on, sitting her Prophet down and adjusting her chair. "Ron got his promotion!" She let out.

Ginny was the first to congratulate her. "That's great!"

"So Neville finally made him his 'official' right hand man?" Harry put in.

"Yeah, Neville's been hassling Fudge for that position for the longest. It actually went through this time, and since we're going to be having a little more money coming in, Ron and I decided it about time for us to make little Ron's and Hermione's." She rested a hand low on her abdomen. "It didn't come a moment too soon."

"Don't tell me you're pregnant?" Ginny asked with a smile. She had already made her way over to the opposite side of the table.

"Fine then, I won't." Hermione said returning Ginny's happy look with one of her own.

Harry was at a loss for words. "I'm happy for you and Ron and your bun in the oven. On a family note, I should be going, mum is having a dinner, and I'm going to have to present Draco to her."

"Good luck." They wished in unison as he went on his way.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it."

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked for what felt like the thirtieth time.

They were standing in front of the door to Harry's childhood home. Harry was wearing his favorite sweater, made by his mother after he'd graduated from Hogwarts, and Malfoy wore a light blue jumper that Harry said had made his eyes pop. Both were in loose fitting khaki slacks. The younger had planned the outfits out of anxiety; Harry had enough nerves for the both of them. If his mother didn't approve of Draco, he didn't know what he would do. Because it seems like his mother's instinct was a little sharper than his own. As of his break up with Percy, her word was his law.

Malfoy snorted, "I've faced greater foes than your mother." Disregarding Harry's outlook on what was about to happen, he raised his fist to knock. Harry caught his it before the resounding thud could be made.

"I want to make sure that you are absolutely ready to do this. You do realize your meeting my crazed mother, right, and my former auror father. They know what's best for me, and I don't want you to make a bigger ass of yourself. They already know you as my demonic boss."

He raised a finger to Harry's lips. "My parents are the same way."

Harry hung his head down and shook it at Malfoy's nonchalance. "Please don't mess this up."

"I'm not going to mess this up." The blonde promised with a smug smile. "But, I think I'm going to need a little courage."

"Courage, eh?" Harry mimicked in the arrogant voice, catching on to what he was saying and tilting his head up at an angle for Malfoy's kiss.

"I really can't deny you anything." He whispered against Harry's lips, reaching and hugging the smaller man close to him.

"Get a room." The snarl came from behind them.

Harry looked up, his smile blinding. Charlie was finally talking to him again even if it was in anger. "Charlie," He breathed out, "Alexa, you came."

"Hi, Harry, I haven't seen you in forever." She gushed, embracing him. "How's work at the ministry?"

Harry motioned back towards the other blonde with a heated blush coating his cheeks. "Oh, it must be doing fantastic then."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the jab, but nonetheless stepped up to meet her.

"I'm Alexa Sparrow, Charlie's fiancée."

"Draco Malfoy, Harry's former boss and boyfriend, respectively." He introduced with his usual trademark Malfoy smirk. Alexa melted under his steely gaze. Harry couldn't blame her. Everyone did at first.

Charlie shuffled his feet a little at the introduction. "Dinner's going to start with or without us." He pushed curtly, grabbing Alexa by the arm and rushing her into the house.

Harry smiled at him, finally feeling okay at the whole concept of Draco meeting his mum. He laced his finger with Malfoy's. "I can already tell that he likes you. He's just too ashamed to admit it."

Malfoy shook his head at Harry's newfound enthusiasm, and move to knock on the door.

"James Potter," His father introduced from the doorstep before they could move from their spots.

"Draco Malfoy," The blonde greeted, giving Harry's father a firm handshake. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Harry's told me great things about you and your wife."

Harry's father let out a chuckle. "Save me the pleasantries, Mr. Malfoy, because my son has only told my less than pleasant things about you. Grab a drink with me, yeah?

"Dad," Harry warned.

"Let them talk, Harry," His mother said from above him. "Your father just has some questions for him, nothing too personal. There's a good chance that your father won't even have to hex him."

Harry raised his hand to his head, hoping the headache he felt coming would stay away. "Just tell me that we are eating something that's good."

"Homemade Shepard's pie, your dad's favorite," Harry's fell a bit. His mother knew he wasn't a fan of lamb, "and for my favorite son, Yorkshire putting and certain tart, and for my favorite professor, pasties. I think I covered all of my leading men." She smiled and ushered him into the dining room where Sev, Charlie and Alexa were already seated.

Harry waved in greeting before taking his seat by his unofficial godfather.

"I see you've brought my other godson over for one of Lily's famous dinners." The words rolled out of his mouth with an edge of skepticism.

Harry stiffened under the scrutiny. "I thought it was about time for him to meet the usual crew. I figured why not now?"

A snort came from the other side of the table.

"What is this, Harry? Your first official date with this guy and you're already introducing him to your parents, a little forward if you ask me." Charlie demanded, setting down his drink with a thump.

"We've been on several dates, and my boyfriend has let me meet his mother."

This came to a shock to Severus. "You've met Narcissa?"

"So what, you sit down with his mother have tea then go walk around and look at a bunch of dead guy's art projects. I doubt there was any real substance to any of that. She would have done this same with any of Draco's other superficial lovers."

"Shut the hell up, Charlie." Harry pressed, causing quite the commotion in the kitchen.

"Harry! Don't use that language in my house," His mother shouted from the doorway of the dining room, a steaming pot of Shepard's pie in her hands. "Now, what the hell is going on?" She asked, walking in with a steaming pot of Shepard's pie in her hands.

Charlie huffed, and leaned back in his seat, a deep set frown cutting into his rugged features.

"Charlie," He sent a heated look in the youngest Black's direction, "has decided to undermine my relationship with Draco."

"What relationship," The chaser muttered under his breath but loud enough to be heard.

"The problem is that you can't get past me dumping Anthony."

"Bullshit," Charlie steamed, standing up and stomping over to Harry, "Do you know how it feels to hear that my whore of a god brother turned down a perfectly good man for an asshole."

Lily retorted first. "Charlie, apologize!"

"No, but I do know how it feels to have a whore for a god brother. I can't count the number of times you've cheated on your fiancée and told me to keep quiet about it." It was Charlie's turn to gape as his head swung around to Alexa.

"Harry, apologize!" Lily shouted, approaching the quarreling pair.

"No, I think it's about time for her to hear that her fiancé isn't some English knight in shining armor."

Charlie advanced on him before he could finish. "I swear if you don't shut your stupid, lying mouth."

"We're not in school anymore, Charlie. You can't expect me to blindly do whatever you sat in return for not getting jinxed. I'm a big kid now and I can make big kid decisions."

"From personal experience, big kids don't sleep with their bosses to get ahead in life."

Harry looked like he'd been slapped. "Go to hell."

"With you in my life, I'm already there."

They stood nose to nose, chest to chest, huffing and puffing at each other. Neither was going to back down, their eyes never leaving each other.

Their attention to each other only snapped when they their fathers enter the room.

"Charlus, taking personal jabs at Harry's relationship with Malfoy's brat. That's low, son." Sirius spoke from the doorway, the same frown that Charlie had worn on his face. "That's not how I raised you."

Charlie's shoulders slumped at his father's mention of his given name, a clear sign of disapproval.

"I can say the same for you, Harry." James frowned, the lines deepening from behind his glasses.

"You don't know the whole story!" Harry defended, sending another glare in Charlie's direction.

His father's poker face didn't break, an old habit from his days as an auror. "I think I've been filled in."

At that moment, Harry noticed his rather disheveled looking boyfriend entering from the parlor, a look of exasperation in his eyes. His father had managed to crack the great Draco Malfoy in less than thirty minutes. It was a wonder how he made it through all of these years with a family like his.

"I told him everything, Harry, or rather he made me tell him everything." He admitted under his breath, smoothing out his wrinkled slacks.

"James," Lily practically hissed. "What is wrong with the men in this family?" She shouted, ushering Alexa and Severus into the kitchen to get them out of the crossfire. "Settle this before nine o' clock. We're having dinner… even if your steak knives are aimed at each other." She slammed the swing door after her rant.

A millisecond of silence broke out before Charlie and Harry were flinging insults at each other. One would occasionally refer to Malfoy, and he would have to interfere which would result in James forcing him to take a seat far away from the action. A few minutes later, the two of them were tired out from the screaming match. Each had made his point but that didn't stop the cold shoulders they were giving each other.

"This is getting nowhere. Let's go home, Harry." The blonde stood up, only to get pushed back down into the chair by James.

"Stand up again, son, and I'll make sure you never leave that chair again. Is that understood?"

Harry winced when he saw Malfoy's reaction; it was definitely a face he couldn't read. "Don't threaten him."

It was his father's turn to wince. "I never thought I would see the day where my own son told me what to do. I remember a time where I would have bent you over my knee."

"I'm not ten anymore, I don't need anyone to keep tabs on me. You and Charlie have mussed up my life enough. Let's go, Draco."

The blonde couldn't get out of the door fast enough.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Harry confessed as soon as they reached Draco's flat.

Draco shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. No one can choose their family." He wrapped his arms around Harry so the younger's back was against his chest.

The words did nothing to ease his frustration at what had just happened. "It shouldn't have been like that." The secretary tried feebly to turn around and face his lover.

"What should it have been like then?" Malfoy indulged, leading them to their bedroom and settling down on the bed.

"They would've loved you if our situation had been a little different. You're such a good man, such a good lover, and I wanted them to see that."

The blonde hid his chuckle in Harry's neck. "I would have never had thought I would ever hear someone say those words about me. "

Harry disregarded his words. "The whole night is ruined."

Draco could practically see the pout on his boyfriend's lips. "Wipe that look off your face."

"You can't even see my face." Harry pointed out, playing with the bedspread absentmindedly.

"Turn around." The blonde commanded, loosening his hold around the small waist. "I don't care about what happened tonight. All I care about is what is happening right now with you, snuggled up to me in this bed. Let's get some sleep. You've had a long day."

Harry shook his head, searching for the words to say. "I'm not tired."

"Doesn't matter. You're angry and you need to sleep it off." Draco whispered into his neck, pulling them both down onto the satin sheets so that Harry was pressed fully into his chest.

"Sleep isn't going to stop me from being angry, Draco."

Harry leaned up to kiss his lover and was delighted when Draco's arms tightened around his hips. They shared a few sweet kisses before they turned more passionate, needy, wanton. It was the moment Harry had been waiting for months to happen. With trembling hands, he reached down for Malfoy's trousers. There was a level of anxiety that fueled his actions. His cheeks felt flushed, his fingers were shaking and his breathing uneven as his lover let out deep, calm breaths. After much fumbling, he was finally able to pull the offending garment off as settled between Malfoy's legs.

"We can stop here if you want." Malfoy interjected when Harry's hands touched his boxers. Harry could tell that his words weren't sincere.

The brunette shook his head, "You want this just as much as I do."

Draco grunted, secretly loving how Harry could peg him so easily. "I think I want it little bit more," He leaned down to take another kiss from Harry. "But being considerate of you is more important than what is sure to be mind-blowing sex with the man I'm falling in love with."

"You're falling in love with me?" Harry asked from underneath his lashes.

"I thought it was obvious." Draco snorted with chin upturned. "You're living with me and sharing my bed."

"Stop talking." Harry ordered as he leveled himself with the blonde. His delight in hearing those words shattered all anxiety that he had. "Just so you know. I'm falling in love with you too."

Draco let out a full blown laugh. He'd never have pegged Harry to be one to lie. "Liar…"

"Takes one to know one." Harry said laughing back, gripping his love's shoulders and burrowing as much as he could into him. "I'm already in love with you. Is that want you want to hear?"

The blonde could feel the pale skin heating from the confession. "I love you, Harry." He whispered into the black tresses, before rolling them over, and peeling back the layers of clothing that was keeping him from his lover.

"Show me how much…" Harry murmured at the beginning of what was a night to be remembered.

Nothing was better than this.

* * *

Sorry for the editing mistakes. I'm a rush to update this. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I responded a different way this time so some couldn't be replied to. I was a little sad that i got so few reviews but it is understandable with my random updates, so i'm hoping that i'll get a good number this chapter seeing as it might be the last. I'm also hoping to be pushed or three hundred. Fingers crossed. Overall, thanks for reading and tell me what your feeling. I'm also taking ideas for new stories.

Another thing, epilogue or no epilogue? Sequel or no sequel? Tell me how you feel. If you want to see this continued or if there are avenues that need by discovered.


	10. Teaser for Sequel

I decided to do a sequel thanks to all the wonderful feedback you guys gave me. The title is **Cut and Polished**, and it will be posted on the site later this week hopefully after I tie up some loose ends and have my beta work her magic.

Thank you guys for being so cool about my hectic updates. I'm also **very **sorry for not replying to your reviews one by one, but I want to post this story really bad. Lol and there is a lot of work I'm putting into this. I have a chapter already written in advance, and we'll see where it goes from there. In the meanwhile here's a preview of what's about to go down…

I shouldn't be this nervous_, he said to himself, taking another sip of some ridiculously expensive wine Draco had bought on some whim._

_It was an hour before the Ministry's ball was to take place, and he was still standing in front of his bedroom mirror, fiddling with the deep purple robes, made of some material that felt like butter on his skin. In all honesty, he didn't know why Draco had picked them for him; the price tag would probably cover their rent for a few months, and in some deep recess of his mind, he thought that they might've looked good on him, but vanity had never been in his blood. He wished he could say the same for his decadent boyfriend._

"_Stop messing with your robes. You look stunning, Harry." He placed a hand at the small of Harry's back and appraised his handiwork._

"_You're just saying that so you won't have to sleep on the couch." Harry laughed, looking at the two of them in the mirror. "If I didn't know better, we look like a real couple right now."_

(And a little bit of this…)

_The blonde woman chuckled and looked passed her to Harry, completely ignoring Ginny's glare. "Draco didn't tell you, did he? I've been touring France for the last eight months. On the second week of my trip, I found that I was pregnant. I was delighted as was Draco."_

These are just random tidbits to inspire some drama! So many unanswered questions. I hope you guys will read it! An add on author alert can assure you that you'll be the first to hear about it. ;) Please recommend.

- Lusca


End file.
